Live and Let Go
by BritM18
Summary: When tragedy strikes, two of the Cullens lose their spouses. Will they be able to help each other overcome their grief and find happiness again? And what happens when an unlikely person holds the key to the mystery of the lost Cullens?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot for this story and some really cool yellow nail-polish, which just so happens to be called "lightening"... kinda has me wishing it would storm. [I have no AC in my house right now, so a nice rain would cool off the air some... just FYI].  
**

**A/N: Okay everyone, this is my first fan-fiction I've written knowing that other are going to read it. The one other time I've tried my hand at writing was what I suppose could be called amateur fan-fiction way back in 1998-ish [I was 14] - It was about Hanson [ya know, the "MmmBop" kids?]. Enough said. This is infinitely better [at least I hope it is]. Big thanks to my beta, the wonderful Megsly, without whom I'd never have gotten up the nerve to publish this. xoxo. Make sure you check out her AMAZING stories, 'Through Your Eyes' & 'Horizons'. Also, to my best friend Alex who lends another set of eyes to this before you see the finished product - love you! **

**And just so you all know, I'm hoping to update at least once a week [more than likely on Monday nights, but no promises]. My life is fairly uneventful, and writing seems to be the cure-all for my boredom.**

**

* * *

****Prologue **

**Unknown Female POV**

The years I spent with _him_ would have seemed like a lifetime for most.. For me, it flew by; because, what's a few years when you have eternity?

But I didn't have eternity. Real life got in the way and took away my life, my love, my... _him_. Even thinking _his_ name tears me apart still.

In some sick twist of fate, _he_ was taken from me and I was powerless to stop it. At the most crucial of times, I wasn't there for _him_. Some new force descended upon us on that fateful day and left our family broken.

I failed _him_.

I failed me.

I failed all of us.

Where the years I spent with _him_ flew by, the months I spent alone after _him_ went on infinitely. One sleepless day without _him_ seemed like a lifetime.

If it had been just me, I would probably have never lasted this long; I would have followed immediately in _his _footsteps. But, there were others whose happiness had been crushed on that fateful day; and, as much as I wanted to go with _him_, I couldn't bring myself to cause more tragedy to a family already suffering so much. So, I chose to suffer in their place.

But in the midst of my own personal hell, a relationship was forged with the one individual who had lost as much, if not more, than I had. Through our grief, we came together in friendship. It wasn't until it was right on top of us that we realized that somewhere along the way, the line of friendship had been crossed and we were headed into a familiar, yet completely unknown territory.

We've been in this limbo, a force pulling us back and forth between friendship and more, for months now. Not quite sure how, or if, we should progress. We both are aware that the line has been crossed, but we never talk about it. It's always the elephant in the room.

One tragic day changed both our lives forever and neither of us know quite how to move past it. He is not _him_ and I am not _her_. We are inexplicably tied to each other now, whether we want to be or not; but the capacity in which we are tied is entirely up to us. Would either of us be willing to spend eternity... no, I'll never use that word again... the time we have left, being second to those we lost?

A pair of strong arms latched around me and I was jolted from my thoughts. I turned, staring into his black eyes. It was painfully evident that he needed to hunt, but we would both put it off as long as possible. We very seldom left the house anymore.

"I know what you're thinking about, and I think it's time we talk about it." He reached his hand up and cupped my cheek. I let myself lean into it, taking in his scent.

I knew that it was time to face what was going on. It had to be done sooner or later. I just wasn't expecting it to be tonight – the anniversary of that day.

"This is the best time to do this." He said, looking off into the distance. "They would have wanted us to move on and find happiness again."

He looked back down at me and I tore my gaze from his. "I can never be what _she _was to you. Just as you'll never replace _him_." His fingers gently lifted my head up, forcing me to look into those eyes.

This time it wasn't hunger I saw reflected back at me.

"No, we'll never replace them for each other. We can never forget them; they will always be part of us. But please..." He wrapped his hand behind my neck, twining my hair between his fingers, "give us a chance to truly heal each other."

Before I could even formulate a response, his lips were on mine; I knew in that moment that whether I wanted it to or not, things would never be the same.

* * *

**Unknown Male POV**

I still can't believe _she_ is gone. The years spent in _her _company, suddenly gone. The love for _her_ that poured from my soul was still there, but with no one to reciprocate it.

In my darkest hours, I contemplated ending it all. After all, what was life without _her_ in it?

I knew what everyone in my family was feeling; every time they looked at me I could see the pity reflected back at me. At times it was unbearable, and that's what drove me into seclusion for the first few months after "the incident", as it had come to be referred to.

Ultimately, I came back to my family; I owed them so much and the need for companionship and support was immense. Support came from my family, companionship came from her.

Looking back on it now, I realize how selfish I had been to run away when there was one other person who was suffering just as much I was, if not more. It wasn't until a few months after my return to the family that the bonds of sister and brother became those of close friends, sharing a mutual grief.

The first few months were the hardest. We saw our loses reflected in the relationships of those around us, and eventually we both began to seclude ourselves. The family understood and gave use our space, truly making us the only thing holding each other up when our grief threatened to tear us down.

Over time, the feelings I had for her began to change from those of companionship, to close friend, to... well, I'm not sure what, but things were definitely moving beyond platonic. I fought against it, feeling as if I were betraying _her._

Every time I looked into her eyes, I saw confusion and doubt reflected back at me along with the constant grief – she felt it too and was just as conflicted as I was. I knew that she would never be the one to begin the discussion we ultimately had to have, so I spent days antagonizing over what I was going to say to her, putting off the inevitable for as long as possible.

**~*~**

The day I planned to talk to her, I went to hunt. Returning several hours later, having never actually gotten to the hunt, I went to find her. I knew what had to be done.

She stood in _his_ and her room, looking out the windows, her body a silhouette against the bright moonlight. I sucked in an unnecessary breath of air and enveloped her in a tight embrace. She turned to face me, her black eyes reflecting everything I'm sure mine did.

I brought my hand to her face and let her know that this talk had to happen. She briefly allowed herself to lean into my hand and I caught a hint of betrayal in them before they darted to the floor. "_This_ is the best time to do this," I told her. The anniversary of losing them was bittersweet: I felt the lose of _her _tenfold today, but ultimately knew it was time to move on, and I let her know that.

"I can never be what _she _was to you. Just as you'll never replace _him_." She looked away again, and I couldn't have that. I knew that this wasn't going to be easy for either of us, but I knew she would resist things until the end of time if I let her. So, lifting her face gently, I continued.

I let her know that neither of us would replace the one's we lost, but begged her with everything in me to let us be what the other needed; and right now, we needed something... someone... to bring us back from the pits of despair. We could be that for each other.

Seeing the resistance in her eyes, I knew that unless I did something drastic we would be stuck in this grief-induced funk forever. So I did the only thing I could think of... I kissed her and poured everything I felt, grief, hope, despair, love into it. But not betrayal, because if there was one thing I was sure of it was that _she _would have wanted this for us.

* * *

**A/N: What can I say? I love suspense! :) I promise in due time the identifies of our mystery people will be revealed. I'm sure that you have your theories. Throw 'em my way, but all I'm gonna say is that anything is possible.**

***Also, please note the distinction between the italicized and non-italicized he/she. The italicized variant are the male/female who were lost; the un-italicized are the male/female who are narrating.**


	2. Preparations

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot for this story.

A/N: So, I'm not one for huge author's notes at the beginning of chapters, so I'll post anything longer than a few sentences at the end of the chap. This chapter pretty much just sets up the when and where of the story, but it's important to understanding why things go the way they do in coming chapters. Big thanks to Megsly - best Beta ever. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Preparations **

**BPOV**

"Bella!" The voice of my over-energetic sister flitted through the woods towards mine and Edward's cabin. I knew what was coming – another session of Bella Barbie. Alice never missed an occasion to make me up, and tonight would be a prime occasion – another Cullen wedding was taking place.

I knew that fighting Alice on this would be a losing battle. Now that my newborn strength had worn off, I was a pretty even match for the rest of Cullens and Alice used this to her advantage a few times.

In fact, it was after her and Jasper's last wedding that I made the conscious decision to just let her make me up whenever she saw fit; so long as it was justifiable. I had flat out refused to let her _decorate_ me with flowers, ribbons, and glitter. So what did the evil pixie do? She had Rosalie and Emmett hold me down.

I shuddered at the memory of that day – it had been pure torture. Not wanted to relive that again, I put down the book I had been reading and headed towards the bathroom.

Mere moments later, Alice glided through the door, absolutely beaming. "Bella, I am so glad you finally decided to let me get you your own stuff," she said as she began pulling various creams, makeups, and other torture devices from the cabinets, "it was such a hassle to have to bring a bag full of stuff from the big house."

She flashed me a bright smile as she pulled out the chair from under the vanity and motioned me towards it. I had just began to sit down when she pushed on my shoulders, forcing me into the seat.

I raised my eyebrows at her, "A little rushed are we? You know you could just skip over me and get to work on Renesmee like you want to?"

She began pulling a brush through my hair, I suppose trying to work out the tangles that were almost never present.

"Ouch! Alice!"

"Oh, come on. You know as well as I do that that didn't hurt."

I eyed her in the mirror. "No, you're right, but it's the principle of the matter. One day you're going to start pulling my hair out and I'll have a spiky mess like you." I stuck my tongue out at her as she laughed.

"You know you wish your hair was as cool as mine." She said, fluffing it a little. Her face immediately scrunched up, "You are trying to distract me, aren't you."

I shook my head minutely while chuckling. "Can't blame a girl for trying can you?"

**~*~**

Not quite an hour later, Alice had transformed me into a person who should grace the covers of some couture magazine. I had to admit, she had a talent. As she stood back admiring her work, I couldn't help but smile at her, knowing she wanted some positive reaffirmation of her work.

I walked up to her and threw my arm around her shoulder, "Thank you Alice. I look great."

Her eyes narrowed, "No. You look AMAZING!!!!" She said, bouncing up and down, "Edward is going to thank me later!"

The mention of my husband's name sent flutters throughout my body just like it had when we first met. I wondered what he was doing right now – most definitely not going through the same torture I just had.

He had spent the day hunting with Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle, while Jake was holed up on the reservation getting himself ready.

It had been two years ago when Jake and Renesmee finally admitted to themselves what the rest of us had known for years; they were in love.

Being my child, Renesmee didn't want an over the top wedding. So she settled for a small, low key (much to Alice's dismay) ceremony in mine and Edward's meadow. Besides our family, the only people that were going to be in attendance were Jake's family, a few members of the pack, Charlie, and Sue.

Esme had offered to build them a house near our new home in Alaska, but with Billy's failing health, Jake's loyalty to his pack, and Renesmee's desire to get away from prying eyes and minds _::cough...Edward::_, they made the decision to stay in Forks.

Due to Renesmee's half-vampire nature, it was decided that living on the reservation was out of the question. Not that the tribe had any problem with her – they loved her – but it was decided that Jake could do his tribal duties just as well living in Forks.

They were going to be moving into mine and Edward's cabin after they got back form the honeymoon. Esme and Carlisle had offered them the big house, but after a series of jokes from Emmett about filling all those rooms with kids, it was decided as a family they could just have the cabin until a larger house was required.

"Ok momma bear. You're already to go and help us get your little girl ready!" Alice's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Little girl?" I questioned. "She hasn't been a little girl since she was 5."

Alice rolled her eyes, "True, but she is your daughter... even if we do all look about the same age!"

As we headed out towards the big house. I all of a sudden had a feeling of dread come over me. I stopped dead in my tracks, taking in a few deep breaths.

Alice, who was a ways ahead of me, turned around.

"It's becoming real isn't it? You'll be okay; Edward will be here to help you get over your "empty nest" syndrome."

That was it, wasn't it? I was just nervous about letting her go. And Alice was right... I always had Edward.

* * *

**APOV**

Things had been too quiet lately. The only visions I had over the past few years were centered around my family and no matter how much I concentrated on the Volturi, I couldn't get a read on them.

Overall, the family took this as a good sign, but Edward knew how much it bothered it me to be so in the dark about their actions.

Truthfully, he was as concerned as I was that they had been silent for the past 10 years. But, after a few years of nothing, I had to let it go. If they were planning something I _would_ see it, right?

"Alice... Alice... ALICE!!!" I was brought out of my musings by the girl of the day – my beautiful niece. I smiled down at her and resumed fixing her hair.

"What had you thinking so hard there? If I didn't know the signs better, I'd have thought you were having a vision. Oh, god... you _were_ having a vision and something bad is going to happen today..."

Renesmee shot up out of her chair and looked like she was about ready to make a break for it.

Pushing gently on her shoulders, I forced her back into the vanity chair. "Nothing, and I mean _nothing, _bad is going to happen today sweetheart."

And it wouldn't. While I couldn't see the day's activities due to the presence of the pack, I would kill anything or anyone who ruined my niece's day.

And that included her father who, at this very moment, was contemplating coming home, kidnapping his own daughter, and running very far away with her. I pulled out my cell phone.

"Edward. Now you and I both know that is not a good idea... yes, Edward, I realize that she's your daughter and you want the... Edward, don't cut me off again. As I was saying, you want the best. For her, Jacob is the best... No, Edward, I would not marry a werewolf, but that's because I have Jasper... ok, you just need to calm down. Let me talk to Jasper, please."

After resolving that situation, I turned my attention back to Renesmee, who by this time was as dolled up as she was going to let me make her. She was most definitely her mother's daughter in the sense she hated being fawned over.

"Thank you Alice! Not just for this," she said, motioning to her face, "but for planning this exactly as I wanted it; I know you wanted a big wedding for me ." I smiled and gave her a big hug.

Renesmee knew me too well. I had begun planning her wedding from the day Jasper let me know her and Jake's feelings were moving beyond friends. So, when Renesmee decided on a small private ceremony, I _was_ slightly upset.

That's okay, though... Rosalie and Emmett were about due for another wedding and I could do that however I wanted.

"It's about that time!" Rosalie's announced, making her way into the bathroom. Her smile broadened as she took in Renesmee's reflection in the mirror. "Oh! My little girl's getting married!"

It was no secret that Rosalie had always wanted her own children, but that being impossible, she had settled to be the best "second mom" to Renesmee as anyone could be. That child was never wanting for motherly attention. While Bella was more of the disciplinarian mom, Rosalie was the "I want to me your best friend" kind of mom.

We headed downstairs where Bella and Esme were waiting for us. Bella had decided that her nerves were shot enough, so she chose to wait it out with Esme downstairs.

As we entered the living room, both Bella and Esme's faces broke out into huge smiles. I didn't need Jasper's gift to know they were radiating pride.

I was glad to see that Bella was out of the funk she had been in earlier when we left the cabin. I would need to talk to her about that later, I had a feeling it was a bit more than nerves about the wedding.

"Well ladies, I believe it's about that time to get the last Cullen woman married!" I said with a smile.

The only way to get to the meadow was to run, no vehicle could get there; so, seeing as how I trusted no one else to get Renesmee, and her dress, there unscathed, I swept her up in my arms and took off.

* * *

**BPOV**

Despite my vampire abilities, following Alice through the woods at break neck speed all the while trying to keep my dress from tearing to shreds was quite a task.

I have no idea how I let Alice convince me to put this dress on. It was a break from the traditional blue she liked put me in – it was blood red, long, strapless, and flowed out from the empire waist extravagantly. Renesmee's dress wasn't even this fancy. I felt like I was going to a black tie event than a small, casual wedding. But, Alice was never one to things halfway.

I knew we'd be coming upon the meadow at any moment and began slowing my pace down in preparation. The last thing I needed was to bolt in there at vampire speed and give Charlie a heart attack.

In my peripheral vision, I caught a glimpse of bronze racing towards me. Edward.

I knew he was going to try and catch up with me, and, needing to rid myself of a bit of my nervousness, I decided to play with him a bit.

Right as he came upon me, I stopped dead in my tracks. He flew past me another hundred feet or so before coming to an abrupt stop, turning, and starting at my slyly. "Bella..." He took one step towards me and I darted.

Instead of running towards the meadow as I had been, I ran around the perimeter. _Come and catch me, if you can_, I dropped my shield, teasing Edward. Not missing a beat, he took off after me.

I could hear Renesmee laughing in the background and Alice cursing me, "So help me God! If you get one tear on that dress I'm going to beat you senseless!!!"

Giggling into the wind, I pushed myself forward. Only stopping when I slammed into a hard body at an alarming speed. "OOMPH." The wall of granite I collided with, as well as myself, went down instantly.

I lifted my head to see what unfortunate person I'd taken down and saw Jasper looking back up at me.

"Bella, Darlin', I don't think Alice would be very appreciative of you laying on top of her husband, now would she,?" his southern drawl twanged throughout the woods.

"No, I don't suppose she would," said Edward, pulling me up and crashing me into his hard chest. I was momentarily dazzled when he blew his sweet breath across my face. I let my eyes roll back, only to be shaken out of my state by the pixie in question.

"Hmph, more like I wouldn't be appreciative of that gown _almost getting ruined_!!!" Her voice rose with every syllable she uttered.

"Alice, no harm, no foul. The dress is perfectly okay. Not even a speck of dirt on it," I explained, motioning to the dress. Alice simply raised her eyebrows at me, turned on her heel, and stomped off. Jasper, shooting a quick smile over his shoulder, was right on her tracks.

"Now Bella," a chill went down my spine as the melodic voice of my husband surrounded me, "what were you hoping to accomplish with that little bout of playfulness?"

All coherent thoughts left my mind at that point and the only thing I could do was turn in his arms and look at him. "Uh, nuh-, nothing."

"Wow Eddie. I never knew it was possible to dazzle a vampire into silence. Right on brother!" Emmett approached us, sticking out his fist for Edward to bump. Edward rolled his eyes and turned from Emmett as I ducked my head into his shoulder.

"Come on now people, enough playing! It's time for a wedding!" Alice said, running behind us and shooing at us. I swiped her hands away, sighing at Alice's impatience.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked, looking at Edward.

"No, not really. I don't feel like we got enough time with her. Do you know what I mean?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head at the same time.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "I know exactly what you mean. In a way, I feel gipped. Most parents get at least eighteen years or so before their kids are at this stage. We got ten."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, squeezing him tightly.

"But at least we don't have to worry about getting old and dying on her. We've got forever."

He took a deep breath and visibly relaxed. Wrapping his arms around me, he leaned down and gave me a soft kiss.

"Yes, forever."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this, added it to their faves/alerts, etc. :) It makes me happy that you are already liking the story that much. I hope I can live up to the first chapter - it's my fave chapter so far, just cause I liked the ambiguity of it. Also, I'm not going to be like "review or I won't post", but it would be nice to get some feed back on what does/doesn't work for you all so that I can keep it in mind as I write new chapters. Thanks again!**


	3. Revelations

**Oct. 26, 09 - A/N: **This is not a new chapter 2, but there was a technical error that one of my readers let me know about. So that error has been fixed :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Once again, nothing is mine. With the exception of a pair of squeaky Crocs... there was a torrential down pour in Atlanta today. FYI

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Revelations **

**EPOV**

_A gazebo would have been nice. Lots of flowers. A few more guests..._

I shook my head at Alice's thoughts. It had been quite the day in the Cullen household when Renesmee put Alice in her place concerning the wedding.

"Hey, Edward?" I turned facing my new son-in-law. Wow, that was going to take some getting used to. First he wanted my wife, now he's married to my daughter.

"Yeah, Jake. What can I do for you?" I already knew what he was going to say, but it gave me some sort of perverse pleasure to know he was struggling with saying it out loud.

"Um, I just wanted to say that I, uh, appreciate you know... letting me have Renesmee." _Wow, "have"? God Jake, you could have used a better word. _

I smirked at Jake's thoughts, "Jake. I know what you meant. Just treat her right, okay?"

"Yeah, man. I definitely will. And thanks for letting us use the island. I appreciate it."

"Jake, you'll have to thank Carlisle for that. He bought that island for Esme."

I turned at my wife's voice. She looked stunning today; not that she didn't always, but I was going to have to buy Alice a gift for getting Bella into that dress.

Bella came up and wrapped her arms around me.

_Edward? I just wanted to let you know that I'm so proud of you. Renesmee was very glad that you behaved today._

I loved when Bella opened her mind to me. It was something I never got tired of.

I leaned down to her and laid a trail of kisses up her jaw, until I reached her ear. "I won't be behaving later tonight," I breathed into her ear.

She shivered in my arms and her eyes flitted closed. It was nice to know I could still 'dazzle' her after 10 years.

"Ew, dad. Take that somewhere else." Bella snapped her eyes open and if she could have blushed, she would have been.

"Well, squirt. It's not like you're not going to be doing the same thing later!" Emmett said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Uncle Em!" Renesmee burrowed her head into Jake's shoulder in embarrassment.

"What? You know that you're gonna be..." a loud thump resounded through the room as Rose smacked the back of Emmett's head.

"Thanks Rose." She raised her eyebrows at me, "It's not like I did it for your sake." _We all know they're gonna be at it like bunnies, _she added mentally. I shook my head.

My plan of kidnapping Renesmee and running far away seemed better by the minute.

Alice's voice reverberated in my head: _I told you earlier, that is not a good idea. Not unless you want a pack of wolves chasing you down. Now, go say goodbye to your daughter. It's going to be a while until you see her again_.

I took an deep breath and moved towards where her and Jake were standing by the door.

She moved from Jake's side and gave me a big hug. As soon as her hands touched me, images of her growing up flashed through my mind. The most recent being our father and daughter dance we shared a few hours ago.

"I love you dad," she whispered in my ear, "I know mom's going to be a mess, do something nice for her." She gave me one last hug before turning back to Jake.

I felt Bella's arms circle my waist as I watched my little girl, the only one I'd every have, get into the car to head off on her honeymoon.

_Come on. Let's go back inside before you chase after her._ Bella pulled gently on my arm; I took one last look to where Jake and Renesmee were headed down the driveway.

Right before they went around the turn I raised my hand and waved, and saw Renesmee do the same.

* * *

**JPOV**

As much as I love my niece, I was so glad for this day to be over. I felt like had been on a roller-coaster all day the way my family was throwing emotions around. Edward was constantly changing between adoration for Renesmee and disgust at what her and Jacob were bound to be doing. Bella was juggling nervousness, sadness, and joy. Alice was radiating discontentment at not being able to plan a huge wedding. And Emmett... well, it's safe to say his mind was completely on Rosalie and their upcoming activities.

"Can everyone come in the dining room for a minute, please?" Carlisle called softly through the house.

I had really wanted to get away from everyone for a while and do some hunting, but knew Carlisle probably had something important to say. Alice pulled me through the living room and into the dining room.

We all sat down around the dining room table, as was customary for these family 'gatherings'.

"We know that it's been a very long time since any of us had any real alone time with our spouses. So, we are paying to have each of you go on a vacation by yourselves," Carlisle said with a smile.

"You just tell us when and where you want to go and we'll make it happen."

Esme stood beside Carlisle, nodding her head, "Carlisle and I have decided to take our own trip starting tomorrow, so if anyone else is wanting to go on their trip anytime in the next month or so, please let us know now so we can book it for you."

Rosalie immediately spoke up, "We want to go to Africa." Emmett nodded his head rapidly as his wife spoke.

Esme smiled, "Again? You went there for your last honeymoon? Is there not somewhere else you want to go?"

"Nah, Ma! Going to Africa puts us in touch with our _wild side_ if ya know what I mean!"

Everyone at the table was trying to suppers their laughs. I looked at Emmett, "I'm pretty sure we all know exactly what you mean."

Bella spoke next, "I think Edward and I are going to stay here and get the cabin ready for when the honeymooners get back. We need to get all of our personal belongings out of it and move it into Edward's room here. But, we'll take you up on your offer as soon as they get back and are settled."

I cleared my throat and went to voice my opinion, "You know, I've been wanting to go to..."

Alice cut me off, "We're going to stay here with Bella and Edward. I have some things that I need to tend to."

I turned to her, confusion probably written all over my face.

"We'll talk later," she whispered to me.

"Esme gave a curt nod, "Okay then, it's settled. Rosalie, Emmett, we'll book your trip for later this week and we're going to leave first thing in the morning. So, we'll see you all when we get back!"

With that, everyone filed out of the dining room going there separate ways.

I walked on to the back porch and leaned over the railing, letting my head fall between my shoulders.

"Penny for your thoughts," Alice said as she began to massage my shoulders.

I shrugged her hands off. "I just wish every now and then you'd let me have a say in things."

She went to say something, but I cut her off, "I know you can see the future and all, but please Alice, let me make a decision every once and awhile."

I jumped off the porch and ran towards the river. I needed to get away from everyone and clear my mind.

I heard Alice following me, but continued on until I came across a herd of deer. I crouched and let instinct take over as I drained them.

When I was done, I turned to where I knew Alice would be. She was the picture of perfection as she floated towards me in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry Jasper, it's just... My visions haven't been coming to me lately and when I tried to see what would happen if we went to Europe, I kept getting nothing."

I took her hand in mine and lifted it to my lips. Placing a kiss on it, I pulled her into my arms.

"I just want to stay here until I can figure out why I'm not able to see _anything_."

I pulled back from her a bit. "What do you mean you can't see _anything_ Alice?"

She bit her lower lip, a habit she got from Bella, one that I particularly enjoyed, and raised her eyes to meet mine.

"I haven't said anything 'cause I didn't want you to worry," she said quietly.

"Alice," I said as I placed a kiss on her nose, "I'm your husband, you can share anything with me. Besides, I knew something was up, your emotions have been all out of whack lately. Now what is going on?"

I could tell that she was unsure of what to say, so I sat down in the grass and pulled her into my lap.

"Darlin', just let it out. I'm not mad at you or anything, I just want to know what is going on."

She relaxed into my arms and began to speak, "It's just, lately I've been trying to see what's going on in Italy. The Volturi have been entirely too quiet. It's odd..."

"Alice. Don't worry yourself over that. If they decide to come, you'll know."

She pulled away from me a little, turning to face me as she did. "But will I? It's not just them I can't see Jasper. Any time I try to see any of our futures I come up blank. Nothing."

I could feel the worry rolling off her in waves. "How long has this been going on Alice?"

"On and off for about 5 years," she stood up and started pacing in front of me.

I grabbed her hand as she walked by and pulled her back down to me, laying her in the grass. Leaning over her I stroked her cheek gently.

"Silly Alice, did it ever occur to you that since Renesmee turned five Jake and his pack have been around pretty much non-stop? I'm willing to bet the only times you've got visions are when your not near them."

She seemed to think on this for a minute, and a smile began to grace her face. "Yes! That has to be it! I mean, I have gotten small visions concerning every day things when I've been out, but your right – Jake and his pack have been around almost non-stop."

I was glad to see the worry was slowly ebbing away. "Well, now that Jake and Renesmee are away for awhile, there's no reason the rest of the pack should be around. Your visions should start come back to you soon. And when they do, maybe you can look into that vacation. It would be nice to get away from everyone for a while."

She propped herself up on her elbows and a look of pure adoration took over her features. "It has been awhile since we had alone time. I can't wait till I have you all to myself again."

I leaned over and gently pushed her back to the ground, "I'm pretty sure we're along right now. Gotten any visions of what we'll be doing tonight, Darlin'?"

As I moved over her, she gave me a knowing look. "No, but I think I've got a pretty good idea of what you have in mind."

I trailed my fingers up and down her sides, sending shivers through her small body. Leaning over, I kissed her ear before whispering, "Darlin', you have no idea."

With that, I began tickling her uncontrollably.

"Jasper stop!" Her giggles rang throughout the forest like wind chimes.

I stopped, giving her barely anytime to catch her breath before I moved my lips to her neck.

"Jasper..." I swear, that woman's voice was like an angels.

"Yes, Darlin'?" I said, pulling away from her neck.

"I really am sorry about earlier. I just don't want anything bad to happen and me not see it beforehand."

I sighed, intertwining my fingers with hers. "Alice, I'm not mad, and I don't think you really have anything to worry about okay? Jake's gone for a while, the rest of the pack will be in LaPush, your visions _will_ come back. Now can you please stop worrying and just enjoy yourself?"

She nodded her head and the next thing I knew I was the one pinned underneath her. "Now where were we..."

* * *

**EPOV**

As soon as our family had disbanded from the dining room, Bella and I headed back to cabin to start getting our stuff together.

With Renesmee and Jacob moving into the cabin, we decided that we'd just move everything we kept there into my room in the big house. That way, when we came to visit from Alaska, we'd have everything we needed there.

"Edward?" Bella called to me from our bedroom.

"Yes Bella?"

"Do you think it's too late for me to call Charlie? You know, to thank him for coming? I didn't really get a chance to talk to him much after the wedding."

I shot a glance at the clock – 11:00. "I don't see why not. He should be home by now."

"Okay, well I think I'm going to call him and then we'll get to packing all our stuff up."

Bella walked into the living room, still in the damn red dress she wore to the wedding.

"Do you need help getting this off?" I asked her, as I walked up behind her. Putting my hands on her waist, I let my nose run across her shoulder and up her neck.

Shaking her head, she pulled away. "Edward, don't start something you can't finish," she said walking towards the phone.

I reached out and pulled her back to me. "Oh, I think that finishing is not a problem."

Giving me a quick, chaste kiss, Bella pushed on my chest with her hands. "I have to call Charlie before it gets too late. We'll finish this conversation when I'm done."

I gave her the smile she loved so much and let her go. I sat down on the couch while she got the phone, then sat down beside me.

"Hello?" I heard Sue's voice pick up on the other end.

"Hi Sue! It's Bella. I was just wondering if I could talk to my dad for a minute, you know, thank him for coming today."

"Sure thing sweetie, just a second."

As Bella waited, I laid my hand on her thigh, squeezing it gently. She looked over at me and smiled, her eyes closing briefly.

"Bella?" Charlie's gruff voice came the line, causing Bella to open her eyes and shoo my hand away.

"Hey Dad! I just wanted to say thanks for coming today. I meant a lot to Renesmee, and me, that you showed up."

"Oh, no problem Bells."

After a few seconds of silence, Bella continued, "I know that you were kinda weirded out about Renesmee and Jake, but I promise you dad, if Edward and I weren't sure about this, we'd never have..."

"Bells, you don't have to explain things to me. Remember, I'm on a 'need to know' basis. As long as your okay, I'm okay."

"Okay dad, thanks."

A few more uncomfortable moments went by before Charlie cleared his throat and continued, "Um, I think Sue wants to say something, so I'll talk to you later Bells."

"Okay dad, bye."

I knew that Bella wanted so badly to just get everything out in the open with Charlie, but he really didn't care to know. This much I knew for certain.

He did find it a bit weird that not only did Bella still look 18 when she should be 28, but her daughter looked 18 and was, technically, not even ten years old yet. In fact, it weirded him out. But, I tried not to share these thoughts with Bella, she didn't need to worry anymore than she did.

"Bella? I just wanted to say thanks for inviting us. I know we don't see you that often, but it was nice."

"Thanks Sue! It was great seeing you all as well."

"Leah wanted me to let you know that she wishes Renesmee and Jake the best."

Leah... now that was someone we hadn't seen in a while. About a year or so ago, she had decided that she wanted to stop phasing and go find herself someone to settle down with. Pretty much everyone else in the pack had imprinted and she was feeling more and more alone with each passing day.

"Speaking of Leah, Sue. How is she doing? Where is she?"

"Honestly, Bella, I don't know. When she left last year she said she was going east, you know to get away from everyone so she could stop phasing." Sue's voice dropped with her last statement, probably so Charlie wouldn't hear.

"Well, about six months ago, the calls stopped and when I tried to call it would just go straight to voicemail. About a month ago, she called to see how everyone was doing. When I mentioned Renesmee and Jake getting married, she got real quiet and said she had to go."

Bella's eyes scrunched up and I knew she was running this new information through her mind. I tapped my head to let her know I'd like her to open her connection.

_That's so odd Edward. She was always so good about calling her mom and Seth_.

I nodded my head, waiting to see what else Sue would say.

"Then she called first thing this morning, which is odd; she's never been much of a morning person. She said she only had a minute and wanted to congratulate Jake. When I asked her where she was, she made up some excuse about having to head into work."

It didn't escape mine or Bella's notice that Sue said she wanted to congratulate Jake; Leah had never been a fan of ours and couldn't bring herself to really accept us as a part of Jake's life.

She also really didn't like that Seth, her younger brother, considered me among one of his best friends.

Before Billy's failing health required him to return to LaPush, Jake, along with Seth, spent a lot of time at our house in Alaska. The kid really had grown on me.

"I'm sorry to hear about that Sue. Maybe she just really needs some time to herself. I mean, she's been the only woman really in the pack for almost 10 years now. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Thanks Bella. Well, I'm going to let you get back to your husband. Thanks again for inviting us."

"Okay, Sue. Talk to you later."

Bella hung up the phone.

Tilting her head towards the bedroom, she began walking that way.

Pulling her hair to the side so I could unzip the dress, she sighed deeply again.

"Do you find it at all odd that Leah has stopped calling her mom? I mean, now that Sue mentioned it, I realize it has been months since Seth or Jake have said anything concerning her."

I ran my hands up her bare back, nuzzling my face into her neck as shrugged out of the dress.

"Yes, Bella, it is odd. But, maybe it's exactly what you told Sue; she needs space, time away from the pack."

I trailed my lips along her neck, while I unbuttoned my shirt. Turning around Bella took over that task. As soon as the buttons were undone, she took it off me, running her hands up my arms.

"I think your right. Now, I distinctly remember you saying something earlier about misbehaving..."

* * *

**A/N: ****Thanks so much to everyone who is reading this! And a huge thanks to those of you who review! I truly appreciate it. :)**


	4. The Vision

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot for this story.**

**As always, thanks to Megsly for beta'ing for me. :) I'm sorry I've been so slack lately.  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter 03 – The Vision**

**APOV**

_They descended upon the two figures like a dense fog. Where there should have been bodies and faces, there were only shadows. I couldn't make out for the life of me who __**anyone**__ in the vision was. It was as if someone or something was protecting all of the identities from my sight._

_They stopped in front of the figures and stood there for what felt like eternity. Silence echoed through my mind, but I knew instinctively they were talking. Suddenly, one of them pulled away from the rest and reached out towards the two. Darkness overtook my vision._

"Alice, Alice!!!"

I was snapped out of the vision by Bella shaking my shoulders hard, her voice echoing in my ear.

I closed my eyes and shook my head; as if that would shake away what I'd just seen. _What_ had I just seen?

I opened my eyes and found a very concerned-looking Bella kneeling in front of me.

"What just happened?" I asked, even though I knew full well what I'd just been through.

"I don't know. You looked like you were seeing something horrible, I was calling your name for a good thirty seconds before you snapped out of it. What did you see?"

I had no idea what I just saw or who it concerned, so not to cause Bella any distress, I decided to tell her the truth, just omitting a few details.

"I'm not really sure what I saw Bella. I couldn't really see anyone in the vision; there were just shadows of people."

"What do you think that means?" she asked, moving to sit next to me on the couch.

I scooted over to give her some more room, turning my body to face her. Behind her, the sunlight was streaming through the giant glass windows. I sighed deeply before responding to her, "I really don't know. But, I think I have some idea.

I never really said anything, but with Jake around as much as he has been lately, I've not really gotten any solid visions in awhile. They've been more fragmented."

"Alice! I wish you had said something! I know how uncomfortable it makes you not to know what's going on!" Bella grabbed my hands in her own, squeezing mine lightly in reassurance.

"It's not your fault Bella. And it's not like I didn't get them at all. When I was away from Jake, shopping or whatever, I would get them. So, I'd know if something bad was going to happen."

Bella visibly relaxed and leaned back on the couch. I swear, that girl would take the weight of the world on her shoulders to spare the rest of us.

I withdrew my hands from hers and turned to face her, sitting cross-legged on the couch. Not wanting her to pry more in to the vision, I switched the topic, "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Since the rest of the family had left in the days following the wedding, Jasper and I had stayed at the big house while Edward and Bella holed themselves up in their cabin. This was the first time I'd seen either of them in several days.

"Oh, I'm sure you know exactly why I'm here." Bella said.

I smiled a bit, shaking my head. "No, not really. Remember? No visions before now."

Bella got tense again and I knew she was feeling guilty for bringing up something for which she felt somewhat responsible.

"Bella, it really isn't your fault, so stop fretting over it. Relax. I think that right now I'm just getting used to the ability to have full visions again. I'm sure the longer Jake's away the more visions I'll have and the clearer they'll be."

I reached over and patted her knee. Suddenly, a huge smile took over her place and she started bouncing in her seat - something typically associated with me.

"Oh, Jasper's gonna love this! He'll be able to really surprise you with something – at least until the visions become clearer!" She jumped up and was about to sprint out the back door.

I grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. "Bella, please. Don't say anything to Jasper or Edward. I don't need either of them worrying about me, I'm sure that things will go back to normal in a few days. If they don't then I'll worry about it later."

She took an unnecessarily deep breath and puffed it back out.

"So, no surprises from Jasper?"

Her bottom lip stuck out in the pout she had perfected – and passed down to her daughter – the pout that got them anything they wanted.

"No Bella, no surprises from Jasper. But, I'll let you get me one. After all, it's not very often that I can be surprised! Now why were you here again?"

* * *

**BPOV**

I wasn't quite sure what to make of Alice's admission.

I instantly felt a surge of guilt over the discomfort this must have caused her. After all, it was partially my fault that Jake was around as much as he was.

When we had to leave Forks, I knew there was no way that Jake could be separated from the object of his imprinting for any considerable time period. So I did the only thing I could think of at the time.

I asked Jake to move to Alaska with us.

The only person in my family who was not at all in support of the idea was obviously Rosalie; years of co-existing with him did nothing to soften that relationship.

I remember the day that I told the rest of the Cullens my idea...

"_No! Absolutely not! It's already bad enough that he's here at least half of every day. Now you're suggesting we actually __**live**__ with the mutt?" Rosalie was definitely the most opinionated about my suggestion. _

_From across the dining room, Jake made a sort of barking sound, "Hey Blondie, know what they call a..." _

"_That's enough Jake." Edward stood to join me. "Look, I don't exactly like the idea either, sorry Jake, but really it's the only way. It's not like he's going to be living with all of us. We, Bella and I, are willing to build him his own house near our cabin for him and his pack."_

"_What! We're going from one dog to a whole pack of them? What are we now, the pound?" Rosalie said, slamming her hand down on the table. _

_From outside we heard a loud growl, Leah._

"_That's enough Rosalie." Esme said, rising to join Edward and myself. Carlisle rose as well. _

_Esme continued, "We all know that the bond between Jake and Renesmee is unbreakable and to be apart from each other for any considerable length of time is out of the question. This is really the only way. Could you be separated from your mate like that?_

_Rosalie huffed, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. _

_Beside me, Edward cringed, pinching the bridge of his nose, at Esme's use of the word "mate" in relation to Renesmee and Jake._

_While we knew that, eventually, that's what they would be, it was still hard for any of us to accept it._

_Carlisle spoke next, "Aside from Rosalie's colorful thoughts, is there any reason the rest of you can think of for Jake's pack not to join us in Alaska?"_

_I looked around the room and no one else seemed to have anything to say. _

_I did notice Alice barely nod her head, at whom I was not sure. But she never said anything. _

_Turning to Carlisle I asked, "So is it settled then?"_

_Carlisle nodded, "The pack can use the facilities at the big house until construction is done on their house."_

_Rosalie looked like she was ready to spew her venom again, when Carlisle raised his hand to silence her, "Two weeks at the most Rosalie. I think you can manage that."_

_Having effectively been silenced, Rosalie rose and stalked out of the room, Emmett following. _

While I don't hold Alice's gift of the future or Edward's mind reading, it should have been plainly obvious to me that Alice was having a silent conversation with Edward; probably about her inability to see anything with Jake around.

I couldn't help but feel incredible guilt knowing that Alice had given up such a big part of herself to insure my daughter's happiness. But that was Alice for you, always doing whatever it took to ensure our families continued safety and happiness.

It had only been three seconds since Alice had asked why I had come to the big house, but I knew that was enough time for her to realize I was stalling.

I had come to let her and Jasper know that Edward and I were going to return to Alaska until Renesmee and Jake got back.

But with her recent revelation, I thought it best we stay around for a bit longer.

"Um, I... Edward and I wanted to know if you and Jasper maybe wanted to hang out and watch a movie tonight?" _I can't believe I stuttered through that. Typical Bella._

"Bella, you know you're a horrible actress, right? That's not why you came here, is it?" Alice smiled, knowing she'd caught me.

"No, not really. But, it's not that big of a deal, really. Let's just hang out, okay?"

For a second, I didn't think Alice was going to let it go that easily. So it shocked me when she simply said, "okay" and then flitted through the back door, I suppose to find Jasper.

_Well, that was a little too easy, _I thought before running out the back door myself and heading to the cabin to let Edward know of the change in plans.

**~*~**

When I got back to the cabin, Edward was packing a few bags we planned on taking back to Alaska with us. We were leaving all the furniture in the cabin for Renesmee and Jake, but were taking most of our personal belongings with us so they could personalize their new home.

"I think I got everything. Do you see anything else that needs to go?" Edward said, throwing a duffel bag next to the front door.

I did a quick circuit through the house, noticing he had left a few changes of clothes in the closet in what used to be Renesmee's room, which would now be Jake and Renesmee's guest room.

"Yeah, I think you got everything. But, Edward, why are our clothes in the guest bedroom? Shouldn't we take those up to the big house?"

Edward gave me a knowing look, "Ha, I fully intend on staying right here whenever we come to visit. That way I can keep an eye on what's going on."

Edward had really gotten into the over-protective dad thing in the past few years.

"Edward, she's fully grown and is married now. You can't be keeping tabs on her anymore. How would you feel if Charlie slept in the room next to ours every time he came to visit? Can you say _awkward_?" I scrunched up my face just at the thought of that.

Edward rolled his eyes at me, swooping me up and racing us to what used to be our bedroom. He deposited me on the bed in one fluid motion.

"Okay, first of all, Charlie never visits us, so that is a moot point. Secondly, even if he did, we both know that once your dad is out, he's out; there is no waking that man. We never sleep, so when we visit they can't be doing whatever it is they do, because they know we'll hear them."

Edward smiled like he had just delivered a prize-winning speech. He began crawling up the bed towards me. I waited till he was right above and pushed as hard as I could on his chest, effectively dumping him on the floor.

"Edward, are you saying, hypothetically, that it's okay for us to get it on with parents in the next room, but Renesmee can't?"

Edward fake gagged, stretching out his long body on the floor. I peered over the edge of the bed and promptly got pulled down myself, landing right on top of him. He pulled me down to him and gave me a small kiss before continuing his speech.

"I prefer not to think of Renesmee 'getting it on' with anyone, much less Jake." In one fluid motion he flipped us so that I was now under him. He kissed his way up my neck to my ear, whispering, "Is is not weird to you that your _daughter _is now married to the man who used to be in love with _you_?!"

I couldn't help but cringe at that and flipped us back over. I'm sure disgust was written all over my face.

"See! That's exactly what I mean!" Edward exclaimed, pointing a finger at me. "You don't like the idea any better than I do, so staying here means we can keep it from happening."

I rolled my eyes at him, pushing up off the floor.

"Seriously, Edward. I think we've had this discussion a million times since they got engaged. You're being absurd. When we visit, we're staying at the big house. Because, as much as I don't want to hear them going at it, I don't what them hearing us going at it."

I began to walk out of the room, but then realized I had yet to tell Edward that we were not heading back to Alaska.

"Oh, by the way, we're staying here for a bit longer. Alice had some weird vision thing and I think it was a bit more serious than she was letting on."

Edward peeped over the edge of the bed, "Alice is having visions again?"

I had begun to walk back out the door, but reeled around when he said this.

"Are you telling me that you knew she wasn't having visions all this time? How could you do that to her? You know how uncomfortable that makes her to not know what's going on! Does anyone else..." I was cut off my Edward's hand going over my mouth.

"Bella, hush. Yes, I knew – mind reader. I've talked to Alice about it and she assured me that she's okay with it. I mean, she does get visions when Jake's not around, so it's not like she's drawn a total blank."

I licked Edward's hand. He immediately pulled it away.

"Gross Bella! Did you just _lick_ me?", he said, feigning disgust.

I smiled, nodding my head. "You weren't going to let me have my say, so I had to do something. Seriously though, I think she saw something bad. When I went to the house to let her know we were leaving, she was in 'vision mode'. I sat there are yelled her name and shook her for a good thirty seconds before she came to. That's not normal Edward."

Edward had a peculiar look on his face, "Hmm. Well, I'll go talk to her and see if there's anything we should be worried about. Maybe she'll open up more to me. You do have a tendency to over-react," he said, walking towards the front door.

"_I_ over-react!? Are you kidding me?"

He smiled over his shoulder before walking out the door.

"Be back soon, sweetie," the door shutting behind him.

* * *

**APOV**

When I left the house, I didn't go hunt down Jasper as I'm sure Bella believed I had. I needed a few minutes to get my thoughts straight and compose my feelings. The last thing I needed was for Jasper or Edward to pick up on exactly how confused and scared I was.

I desperately wanted to try and seek out the vision again so I could try and decipher any clues as to who it involved or where/when it might take place, but not knowing who to look for, it was practically impossible. I guess I would just have to wait until it came back to me.

I ran into the forest, not caring where I was heading, as long as it was away from the house. I didn't stop until I came to the clearing where so many of our families biggest moments had happened. As much as we loved to play baseball, we never came to this field anymore – there were too many bad things that happened here.

I sat down on one of the huge boulders that Benjamin had littered the perimeter with during our showdown with the Volturi. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I placed my head between them, and let my mind wander.

For every bad thing that had happened to my family in the past years – James almost killing Bella, the fight with Victoria and her newborns, the showdown with the Volturi – there had been a million good things to take their places.

As cliché as it sounds, our family truly was not complete without Bella and Renesmee. Bella had healed Edward in a way none of us thought possible and Renesmee added a whole new dimension to the family.

Having a child around to watch grow and mature had been something none of us ever thought possible. Granted, Renesmee grew much faster than any normal child would, but we enjoyed it nonetheless. The seven years it took her to reach full maturity passed by too fast, even for a vampire.

**~*~**

I smelled him before he came into the clearing – Edward. I made sure to keep my mind on thoughts of the past. It was proving more difficult than it should be – because now that I needed to keep him from seeing my thoughts on that vision, it was all I could think about.

"Alice, really? I know when you're trying to keep me out." Edward said, plopping down next to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about; I was just thinking back on how much of a blessing Renesmee has been to this family." I made a renewed effort to focus my thoughts somewhere other than where they wanted to be.

"Ok Alice, if you want to keep me out, I'm sure you have your reasoning."

My eyes widened as I turned to face him. _I can't believe he let it go that easily_, I thought.

"I didn't Alice, I know that eventually you'll slip." He said with a smirk.

I playfully punched him in the shoulder and jumped off the boulder. I needed to get away from him and fast, before I slipped again. _Beat you back to house!_ I mentally yelled at Edward, taking off at breakneck speed.

* * *

**A/N: So, any guesses on who the people were in Alice's vision? Most creative guess gets a shout out next chapter. :)**


	5. Internal Battle

**DISCLAIMER: So yeah, I now own a copy of the GA Board of Educ. pre-k curriculum, which, should all go as planned, I will be teaching in 2 weeks. However, last time I checked the only thing I owned on FF-net was my account. I unfortunately cannot lay claim to anything Stephanie Meyer owns... sad, I know.  
**

**Yay to Megsly for being the best beta ever! Everyone should be jealous - she's going to TwiCon this weekend! I wish I was! :)  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4 – Internal Battle **

**JPOV**

_Really?_

_Yes, really. She would never lie to you. _

_Probably not._

_No, not at all. _

_But, what if._

_It wouldn't be the first time._

_She's hidden things before. _

My mind was waging a war against itself, and while I know that as a vampire headaches are one of the many things I don't have to worry about, lately I've been getting pretty close to having one.

Ever since Alice opened up to me about her visions, or lack thereof, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe she'd been hiding something from me.

The war raging in my mind was split into to factions – one wanted to believe desperately that Alice was being honest with me; the other side argues that she was keeping something from me, as well as the rest of the family. That was Alice for you, always wanting to protect us from whatever bad thing she saw coming. It was quite frustrating at times, really.

Even with the super-memory that comes with our kind, I can't even begin to count how many times Alice had taken it upon herself to change our futures.

But that wasn't the frustrating part: it was her never telling us about any of the visions until after she felt she had secured the future that was frustrating. While none of us, with the exception of Edward, could share the visions, we could be there for her to vent to or to offer ideas: but she seldom let this happen.

I rolled my head around to relieve the tension I imagine would be in my neck and shoulders if I were human. Sometimes I missed those little things like achey shoulders that made a human... well, human.

While my family needed to do things like blink, cross arms, and shake out "sleepy" hands to _look_ normal to the humans in our lives, I sometimes did these things to _feel_ more normal. More human. I couldn't understand how Alice seemed so okay with what we were. But then again, she couldn't remember her life before, so this is all she knows.

I definitely don't harbor the same feelings Edward used to about being a vampire, with his whole "I'm a monster" mantra, but sometimes I wish that I could experience things uniquely human.

Things like go out in the sun without the worry of being seen. Hell, I wanted to live somewhere where it wasn't rainy or overcast 90% of the year.

As weird as it sounds, I also kind of wanted to grow old knowing that the time I had was it: sometimes I feel like I put things off because I always have more time. And I know that I don't appreciate things as much as I should because I know there will always be a newer model or better version.

Then there was the one thing that I never knew I wanted until it was right in front of me – children. Where Renesmee somewhat filled that desire for Rose, she left me with a longing for something I never knew I wanted. But it was impossible, so I didn't dwell on it. If anything, I was practical.

Ultimately, it was the practical side of my brain that won my mental argument about Alice. If there was something she was keeping from me or the family it was probably for a good reason. She would never let anything bad happen to us without doing everything she could to remedy it. I had enough faith in her to know that if she couldn't fix something, she would come to one of us.

**~*~**

After what seemed like hours of trying to figure Alice out, I decided I needed a distraction and was lounged out on the couch playing a video game when I heard Alice approaching the house.

"Bye Edward! Tell Bella that I expect to see you both later for that movie she promised me!" I heard Alice yell to Edward as he presumably turned to head to the cabin.

_That's odd_, I thought_, when I spoke to Edward earlier he told me they were heading back to Alaska tomorrow. I wonder what changed?_

Alice flitted through the glass doors – a vision of an angel. The sunlight illuminated her form from behind, her skin sparkling like a thousand faceted diamonds. Seeing her like this took my breath away every time.

I threw the controller down on the table a little harder than necessary in my haste to wrap her up in my arms, causing a crack to appear which spiderwebbed across the glass almost immediately.

I stood from the couch and looked back and forth between the table and Alice. "Oops," I was going to have to replace that before Esme and Carlisle came home.

"Don't worry about it love," Alice said, dancing her way towards me. She lithely jumped over the back of the couch, landing cross legged where I had been sitting a few seconds before. I plopped back down next to her.

"Esme is going to kill me. This is the third time this table's been broken by a video game controller." I still didn't understand why Esme insisted on having a glass topped table where we played video games at, it seemed like she was asking for disaster.

"Seriously Jazz, don't worry about it. She's been wanting to get rid of it for a while. Now that they don't make it anymore, Carlisle can't call the company and simply get a new one. She'll thank you for this, I've seen it." She touched her finger to her head as she said this.

I threw myself at her, wrapping her in my arms. I heard a distinct crack as our bodies threw back into the couch. I winced.

"She doesn't like the couch either," Alice whispered in my ear.

I reached down and tucked a small piece of her silky black hair behind her ear. "So are you seeing things again?"

She smiled up at me, reciprocating my gesture from earlier and tucking my hair behind my ears. It immediately fell back into my face. I simply shrugged my shoulders at her. "So..."

"I've seen a few things today, not really anything to worry about... yet."

I almost didn't hear that last part, she whispered it so low. In fact, I wouldn't have thought anything about it if I hadn't felt a tiny bit of dread fill her when she said it.

I sat us both up on the couch, pulling her into my lap. "Alice, what aren't you telling me?"

She jumped off my lap and next thing I knew she was halfway across the room standing beside Edward's piano. "What is with you and Edward thinking I'm keeping something from you!?" She screamed loud enough that I'm sure Bella and Edward could hear her.

The anger coursing through her was gone almost as quickly as it had appeared. In the long years we had been together, she had never directed her anger at me, this was something new. While it didn't last but for a fraction of a second, I knew I never wanted to be on the receiving end of that again, so I let her comment slide.

"Alice, honey, I'm not accusing you of keeping anything from me."

The voice in my head returned, _Actually Jasper, that's exactly what you are doing._

I shook my head slightly and walked slowly towards Alice, reaching out to her with my arms. She melted into them as soon as I was close enough.

Having her like this, her head against my chest, relaxation flowing from her, reassured me that I was making the right decision in letting this go. I knew that if it was serious enough, she'd let someone know.

_You idiot! She's been with Edward, he's probably seen what she's hiding. Go ask him!_

_No, I can't do that to my wife. I can't go behind her back like that._

While my mind continued its internal debate, I just held Alice close; hoping that her nearness would cause all voices in my head to stop.

After what seemed like ages of standing there, Alice pulled back slightly and looked up at me. "Are you really going to let this go?" she asked.

I nodded, thinking that my practical side had finally won the battle. "Yes darling, now what's this about watching a movie with Edward and Bella later, I thought they were going back to Alaska?"

Alice's eyes widened before narrowing again. "That little liar! I knew she came here to tell me something, but no!" She stomped off towards the staircase, and before I even got to the first step, she was already at the top.

"I'm guessing that you didn't know they were going back?" I zipped up the stairs and was quickly at her side. We walked hand in hand towards our room.

"No, I didn't. I wonder why they decided to stay?"

I opened the door to our room, Alice stepped inside, I stayed out in the hall. "You mean you didn't _see_ them going back to Alaska?" I asked.

She looked at me questioningly, "Aren't you coming in?" blatantly ignoring my question.

"I haven't seen Edward in a while and need to hunt. I'm gonna see if he wants to head out for a bit before this movie. Maybe you can find out from Bella why they're staying?"

Before I knew it, Alice had pulled me in the room and slammed the door behind me.

"Like hell I'm going to spend another minute without you. I don't intend to ever leave your side again." There was that anger again, laced with sadness this time.

Alice's mood swings were getting to be as bad as Bella's when she was human.

_I wonder if it's possible for a vampire to be bi-polar? _

_Hello? Do you not pay attention to me ever!? She's hiding something_.

"You've never had a problem with me hunting with the guys before, what's changed Alice?" Almost as soon as the words were out of my mouth, her emotions went right back to being calm.

She grabbed my shirt by the collar and drug me towards the bed, "Nothing Jasper, can't I just want to spend as much time as possible with my husband?"

I knew pushing the issue wouldn't get me any further, so I gave in once again. _Pussy_. "No darlin', there is most certainly nothing wrong with that."

Next thing I knew, she had the rest of my clothes off, as well as hers, and all rational thought left my mind.

**~*~**

Hours later, I lay basking in the glory of having Alice's small body wrapped around mine. She was radiating more peace than she ever had before. She was normally so high-strung that true peace, the kind that came from having nothing to worry about and being perfectly content, came very rarely to her.

In fact, as much as I loved that she was totally at peace in my arms, it worried me slightly. We were capable of feeling and thinking so much at once that it was rare for one emotion to be so much in the forefront. There was always some other emotion in the background.

I hated to disturb her, but I could hear Edward and Bella making their way across the river. "Alice? Sweetheart?"

She didn't budge. If I hadn't known better I'd have sworn she was asleep. I gently shook her shoulders. "Darlin', we have to get up. Bella and Edward are here to watch the movie."

She rolled over onto her back and moaned loudly, "I don't wanna get up!" She threw her arm over her eyes as if to block out the sunlight, even though it was dark out. I laughed at her antics.

"Have a good nap?", I chuckled at my own little joke.

Alice raised her arm off her eyes just enough to glare at at me. "Actually, yes. I've thoroughly enjoyed my rest. It's been too long since I just.... relaxed." She let her arm fall back across her face.

I got up off the bed and redressed quickly. "I'm..."

"Going to head downstairs and pick out a movie; I know." Alice finished my statement as a small smirk crossed her face. "I'll be down in just a few. I want to rest a bit longer."

She was in such a peaceful state that I couldn't argue this; so, smiling to myself, I shut the door behind me and headed downstairs.

As I rounded the corner of the living room, both Bella and Edward were standing there, staring between me and the broken coffee table and couch.

"I know, I know. But Alice has reassured me that Esme doesn't care for either of those pieces of furniture; so I look at this as a homecoming gift of sorts."

Bella seemed to ponder this for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and plopping down right in the middle of the broken couch. As soon as her body's weight was fully on the couch, it crashed to the ground. The three of us just looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter.

"Wow, Bella, leave it to you to forget that the couch was broken and throw all your weight onto it." Alice's voice carried into the living room from upstairs. A few moments later she walked into the room carrying the sofa from our bedroom.

Edward and myself simply stared at her while Bella attempted to gather all the pieces of the broken couch.

"What?" Alice asked, setting the couch down on the ground as gracefully as she could, "It's not like this super-strength is anything new. We can all lift things much heavier than this."

"I know Alice it's just... you're not much of one for super-human shows of strength," Edward chuckled, "that's more Emmett's thing."

Bella moved to stand beside Alice, having pushed all the remnants of the old sofa out of the way. "Oh, come on now guys, just cause we're dainty little women doesn't mean we can't show you up in strength."

I raised my eyebrow at her. _Edward, I'm thinking a challenge is in order. The rocks down by the river to need to be rearranged. _

From the corner of my eye I saw him nod his head minutely.

We both began sauntering towards our respective wives, who were eyeing us warily. Bella looked up at Edward through her eye lashes, 'What are you too up to?" she asked, just as Alice yelled "RUN!!!"

Before Edward and I had time to cross the several feet that separated us from them, Alice and Bella were out the back door bolting towards the river.

"Well Jasper, are we going to stand here all night looking like a bunch of losers, or are we going to chase after them?" Edward said before running full speed after the girls, me right behind him.

We immediately saw them on the opposite bank of the river, standing deadly still. I could feel the mischief and playfulness rolling off the both of them.

Edward and I came to a stop on the edge of the river, not jumping over it quite yet. Bella leaned over and whispered something to Alice so low that I could barely make out a few words. Alice nodded and they both turned back to face us.

"So, are you up for a little game of hide and seek?" Alice inquired, looking every bit the mischievous little pixie I knew her to be.

"Darlin', it's not going to be very hard for me to find you." I teased her.

She shook her head, which quite honestly confused me. "Oh, no. You have to find Bella, Edward's coming after me. Then each pair will try and find the other, while trying to remain hidden."

I have to admit, sometimes Alice came up with the weirdest ideas; I'd learned over time not to question them.

"Okay, we're game," Edward said from beside me. I looked at him questioningly. "I have no idea what she's up to, she's blocking me."

I shrugged, turning to look back at the girls. Only, they were not on the other side of the river now, they had disappeared into the forest.

"Those sneaky little devils. Let's get 'em!" I yelled, as I leapt over the river.

Edward took off to the right, presumably catching Alice's scent. I took a minute to take in my surroundings. Inhaling deeply I caught Bella's unique scent, which was very similar to how her blood smelled as a human. Honestly, it was quite tantalizing.

I took off, sprinting into the forest after her. I could hear her a mile or so in front of me, trying her best to leave her scent on everything she came across so to confuse me. Unfortunately for Bella, as I gained on her the emotions radiating from her became stronger. It was almost like a tracking device – the signal getting stronger as I got closer.

After a few minutes of running I came to a small creek where deer often came to drink. Their scent was fresh in the air, probably having scattered when Bella came through.

I stopped to try and sniff her out again, but it was the weirdest thing, it was like her scent was all around me – no one place stronger than the last. There were no trails leading out of the area except the one I came in by, so she had to be around her somewhere.

I could feel her anxiety laced with anticipation... _anticipation of what?_

Next thing I knew I was face first on the ground with Bella standing on top of me.

"Gotcha!" She said coyly as she hopped off and pulled me up off the ground by the back of my shirt. I brushed off the leaves and twigs that had stuck to my front-side and reached out my hand to her.

"Good job Bella, you definitely out smarted me for once, but don't expect it to happen again!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go find Edward and Alice." She grabbed my hand and darted into the woods.

**~*~**

A few short minutes later we caught their tracks, which oddly enough led in a straight line right where I knew the baseball field to be.

"Hmm, that's odd. It's like they forgot we were playing." Bella's words matched my sentiments: I couldn't imagine either of them leaving so blatant of a trail. It was as if they had given up on the game.

As we neared the field, I was hit with a tidal wave of emotions – anger, shock, astonishment, pain, but above all fear, and lots of it. I pushed myself harder, as did Bella who must have picked up on the change in my demeanor.

We shot into the clearing, stopping just feet from where Alice and Edward stood still as death. Alice was quite obviously having a vision, one that Edward was sharing with her. Everything in my being screamed at me to grab Alice and shake her until she came out of it, but I knew that it would be impossible.

Bella moved to run towards Edward. I grabbed her by the hips as she passed by me, pulling her back into my body. I wrapped my arms around her as she struggled to free herself.

"What is she doing to him!" she screamed, fighting with everything she had to get loose. For a moment I almost lost her, as the feelings of fear rolling off Edward and Alice grew to almost unparalleled heights. But, I tightened my grip on her to the point where I was almost afraid I'd hurt her.

"Dammit Jasper! Let me go to him!" she screamed at me.

"I can't do that Bella; she has to have her vision and he needs to see what she sees. _We _need to know what is going to happen."

It felt like eternity that we stood there, my arms making a steel cage around Bella, Edward and Alice in agony experiencing God knows what kind of a vision.

Eventually Bella gave up the fight and fell limp in my arms, tearless sobs coming from her. I knew how she felt, it was unbearable to watch your mate going through so much and not being able to do a thing about it. _Welcome to my world Bella_, I though wryly. I immediately regretted it as Edward growled, "Let her go" to me.

I immediately dropped my arms from around Bella, who fell forward. Edward dashed forwards to to keep her from hitting the ground.

I can't imagine what Edward must have thought as he came out of Alice's vision to find me with a death grip on Bella thinking what I had. But, I didn't have time to worry about them, my wife needed me.

Alice had turned and her back was now to me. I softly walked towards her, all the while testing her emotional state. Pain. Fear. Love. Regret. Pain... it seemed the pain was overtaking her entire being.

"Ali, what did you see?" I placed my hand gently on her shoulder, turning her to face me. She kept her head dipped down and buried herself into my side.

"You have to tell me, you cannot play this off as nothing." I tilted her chin up to mine.

"No Jasper, I can't. You wouldn't understand, it's going to happen... but... I can't." I'd never heard Alice stutter through a sentence the way she did through that one.

_I told you she was keeping something from you..._

_Shut up._

_Why? So she can keep you in the dark until whatever she saw comes to pass and then you're left picking up the pieces? I told you so..._

With that final thought, all common sense left my mind. I let out a growl filled with so much anger that for a moment I felt like I was back in Maria's army.

"Alice!" I roared with such ferocity it sent a wave of shock throughout everyone. "I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know NOW!!!"

Alice pulled herself away from me and before I could even register her movements, she was flying out of the clearing heading back towards the house.

I was about to chase after her when, to my utter surprise, Edward stepped in front of me. "Get out of my way," I growled at him.

"Like hell I will. Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go after her when your like _this_?" he snarled.

"She's keeping things from me, now get out of my way!" I shoved him, but before I could get past, he had me pinned to the ground.

"You have NO idea what she's seen and what decisions she's going to have to make."

"I would if she wasn't hiding things from me!"

"Ah, and he finally admits it. For weeks now I've heard your mind fighting itself. Finding every reason it can to doubt your wife."

I fought against his hold, but it was no use. I could have easily fought against him, but I knew he was right. I'd be of no use to Alice in the state I was in right now.

Sensing my acceptance of his words, Edward let me go. He quickly kissed Bella before jetting off in the direction Alice had gone in, leaving both Bella and I stunned.

"What the hell was that?" Bella asked, dropping to the ground beside me.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out."

* * *

**A/N: So, I did say I would give a shout out the most creative guess as to the vision. Since I only had two people guess, and both were good guesses, you both get a shout out!**

**elvishdreams - **It is not the duo who the story is about, but it does have to do with them. And it is not their mates approaching them, though that would make for some interesting drama... :)

**nluvwithemmettcullen - **Sam's Pack... now that's an idea! But, nope, it's not them either. Once again, though, that would be an interesting twist.

**A/N #2: As of right now, I have up to chapter 5 written. So, I will be posting that next Monday night. After that, I'm basically going to be posting as I write the chapters, so there may be a bit more space between posting. I start teaching pre-k full time in two weeks and I'm going to try and get as much written before then as I can so that I can give you updates more often, but we'll see. :) **


	6. What the Future Holds pt A

**A/N:** Yeah, it's been awhile, but I'll save my non-excuses 'til after you've read this. As always, I own nothing, except a migraine I've had going on 24 hours now. Boo.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – What the Future Holds**

**BPOV**

So, I'm not gonna lie... I was shocked as hell when Edward chased after Alice. I understand that whatever she had seen must have been horrific to cause that sort of reaction, but he could have at least spared me a word to let me know he was okay. But, nothing...

_The look on Jasper's face was one of sheer horror as he pushed himself faster towards the field. I may not have the abilities that he and Edward do, but I sure can tell when someone is __anxious__. I followed behind him as quickly as I could, but I was no match for his long strides._

_When I burst into the clearing, I could see Edward and Alice on the far side of it and Jasper sprinting towards them. Even from across the field, I could see the looks of pure fear etched on both their faces. _

_I came to a stop beside Jasper, assessing the situation for a millisecond before taking a step towards Edward. The next thing I knew, Jasper had a firm grasp on my hips and was pulling me back. I fought back with all my strength. Why wouldn't he let me go to Edward? _

"_What is she doing to him!?" I screamed at him, still struggling. I needed to get to him; to snap him out of this trance. It was killing me to see him in such obvious torment. All because of Alice's vision."Dammit Jasper! Let me go to him!"_

_His arms tightened around me even more. "I can't do that Bella; she has to have her vision and he needs to see what she sees. We need to know what is going to happen."_

_I took a moment to let his words sink in. Alice had been acting strange and with her recent revelation about her visions, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was just having a particularly strong vision because she hadn't had many recently. _

_I eventually talked myself down enough to relax in Jasper's arms, but his grip never loosened. I kept my eyes focused on Edward's face; the __pain written so plainly across his countenance caused my heart to swell with grief of its own. I could feel my heart constricting over and over... so, this is what it feels like to cry._

_I felt Jasper's grip loosen infinitesimally. I couldn't imagine how he goes through this every time Alice has a vision._

_I was snapped from my thoughts by a feral growl I knew to be Edward's. "Let her go." I'd never heard such venom in his voice and it left me completely weak. So, I wasn't prepared when Jasper released me and next thing I knew, the ground was rising up to meet me._

_I felt Edward's arms slide around my waist right before I hit the ground. I couldn't even find it in my self to be slightly embarrassed about the fact I couldn't catch myself... vampires never lose their balance._

_Edward stood me up and I turned to face him. I reached out to touch him, but he backed up a few steps. _

"_Edward?"_

_I was vaguely aware of hearing Jasper's raised voice in the background. At that moment in time, it didn't even register that I had never once heard him yell at her. I was too worried about why Edward wouldn't talk to me or let me touch him._

_I took a tentative step towards him. He didn't move, but his body stayed as rigid as a stone statue. After what seemed like forever, I had traversed the few feet between us. I reached my hands up to cup his face._

"_Edward, honey, what is it? What did she see?" _

_For a brief moment, it looked like he was going to answer me – his eyes softened and he leaned into my palm. But just as soon as the softness was there, it was gone and he was standing between Jasper and Alice, who had ran out of the meadow. _

"_Get out of my way." Every word Jasper spoke was punctuated with anger. He was in Edward's face and I was truly terrified. Not for __Edward, but for Jasper. The look on Edward's face was murderous. The only other time I'd seen that look was in the ballet studio._

_I missed Edward's response because next thing I saw, he was being thrown thirty feet away by Jasper. Before Jasper could even make it a few feet, Edward was back and had him pinned. _

_I was so shocked by what was going down in front of me that I barely registered the words spoken between the two. "finally admit it... mind fighting... doubting your wife..." _

_I was trying my hardest to process what little I'd heard with what I had seen and I couldn't come up with anything; no valid reason why Edward wouldn't not let Jasper go to Alice or why he wouldn't talk to me. _

_I had only turned away for a split second, but when I turned back, Edward was gone. It was me and Jasper, alone. _

_**~*~**_

"What the hell was that?" I asked Jasper, as I very unceremoniously plopped down beside him.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out," he said, rising to leave.

I cautiously reached out and touched my fingers to his.

"Please... I... need someone to talk to. I.... well, I have no idea what I just saw. I don't know what to think of that. Is it like that all the time when she has visions? Do you always feel that your heart is tearing in two because you can't do anything to stop it?"

I heard him sigh deeply before he turned to face me. Looking down at me he spoke, "Yes Bella. It is like that every time." He sat down beside me and put a trembling arm around me. I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder.

We sat like that, in dead silence, for hours. Jasper sending encouragement and understanding my way emotionally, but never verbally. It must be hard for him to verbalize something that none of the rest of us could understand.

**~*~**

The sun was rising on the horizon, signaling an unusually nice day for Forks, when I felt Jasper tense beside me, then immediately drop his arm from my shoulder. I turned to face him and saw Edward standing at the edge of the tree line.

I can only assume what he must have thought, seeing Jasper I sitting like that, but at the moment, I couldn't care less.

Jasper stood and held out a hand for me. I shook my head: if Edward wanted to talk, he could come to me. Jasper smiled a sad, forced smile and turned to walk towards Edward.

"Go to Alice." I heard Edward's strained voice float through the air. His voice resembled that of a person who had been crying for hours.

I heard Jasper running through the woods towards the house. I was expecting to hear Edward walking towards me, but it remained silent, it was as if I was alone in the field.

Some small part of me felt selfish. I had no idea what Alice had seen, so Edward's reaction could have been completely justified. At the same time, however, Edward had been around Alice for almost a quarter-of-a-century. He had experienced her visions with her before, so he had to have known what to expect.

I had no clue what it was like to see one's mate go through something like that, so forgive me if I was a little upset.

I sat there, waiting for Edward to make a move, until the sun was at its highest point. Six hours. I realized he wasn't going to make a move.

So, I raised my hand and motioned for him to come to me. "Edward," I whispered, "we have to talk."

He moved a few steps and stopped. For a brief moment I thought he was going to turn around and leave again. But then he was there, standing beside me.

"That must have been some vision," I said, immediately regretting the sarcastic tone my voice had taken on. "I'm sorry. I just... don't understand."

I chanced a glance at him out of the corner of my eye. Everything about his stance screamed discomfort. With the exception of those first few days in biology, he'd never been like this with me. I didn't know what to make of it.

"Edward, say something. Please." I reached my hand up to his, brushing my fingers along the back of his hand. His hand recoiled as if I had burned him with my touch. At that gesture, I felt a pain in my chest only comparable to when Edward left me alone in the woods years ago.

I couldn't come up with anything on my own that would justify his behavior and he quite obviously wasn't going to offer up anything. So, I did the only thing I could in that moment, I left him to his thoughts.

I stood, brushing the dirt that accumulated over the past hours. I had lost track quite some time ago of exactly how long I'd been in this field. I placed a hand on his shoulder, gripping tighter when he tried to pull away.

"Edward, I don't know what you saw. I can't imagine what could have been so traumatic that it would cause you to pull away from me like this. But I do know that when you are ready to talk, I'll be waiting."

I withdrew my hand, turning to walk away. I stopped after a few steps, realizing that I couldn't just leave him like he had left me.

I didn't turn to face him as I spoke, I didn't need to: he would hear me anyways. I dropped my shield and let him into my mind. I ran over the events earlier, focusing on the way I had felt when I saw his face twisted in terror. I let him know about the tearless sobs that had overtaken my body. The confusion, the pain, the love. He needed to know that I loved him.

"I love you Edward, so much. I'll be at home, the cabin, waiting for you. I just want to understand. Please don't make me wait too long."

With that, I put my shield back up and slowly began making my way back to the cabin, leaving Edward in my wake.

* * *

**A/N**: So yeah, I know this is a bit shorter than the other chapters have been, but this is just part 1 of chapter 5. I'm going to post part 2 tomorrow evening. I swear! There really is no excuse in the delay on this, things have been hectic, but I could have posted it. Sorry about the wait everyone! :) As always, thank you Megsly for being the best, most patient beta of all time :)


	7. What the Future Holds pt B

**A/N: Hmm, yeah... I might have said I was going to update this again last night and made you wait until today. Sorry 'bout that. I've been sick on-and-off for the past few days and last night was one of those "on" nights. Boo. So yeah, here's the second half of chapter 5. Thanks to Megsly, my beta, who I do believe said this was the best chapter so far. It's kinda short, but I do think it does its job quite well. Let me know what you think! :) **

**Oh yeah, don't own anything.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5 pt. B – What the Future Holds**

**EPOV**

I knew that she was there, watching Alice and me. I registered the look of fear on her face, saw Jasper grab her so she couldn't come to me. But none of this mattered, the vision was too much.

And then, just as soon as it began, it had ended.

"Let her go," I growled at Jasper, who still had a death grip on Bella. How I made it to her before she hit the ground I'll never know, my mind was still trying to process what I'd just seen.

I felt Bella's hand touch my cheek and saw her lips form my name, but there was no sound; my mind was racing with ideas, ways to prevent this. I had to find a way to make this work for her, for Renesmee, for our entire family.

I leaned in to her palm, hoping she could see my love for her in my eyes. Before I could even form a thought, I was assuaged with Jasper's thoughts. He was going to go after Alice, who evidently had fled. I couldn't let him get to her, I had to talk to her about this. I had to know if she'd seen anything else.

So, I did the only thing I could think of, I used his own thoughts against him. I knew he had been having an internal battle over Alice lately. Truthfully, so had I; I knew she was hiding something. Something I now had to hide from Bella. Because of this I convinced him, albeit narrowly, that I needed to go after her. I didn't even look back as I ran out of the field.

**~*~**

_Jasper will take care of her. She's in good hands. She needs someone who knows first hand what it's like to see their spouse go through that._

No matter how much I tried to justify leaving Bella in the field and chasing after Alice, I knew I was horribly wrong in doing so.

While she had seen Alice have a vision before, Alice had never experienced anything like this one. And to top it all off, Bella had to sit there watching me experience it alongside Alice. It didn't take a mind-reader to see the pain and fear clearly visible on her face.

I followed Alice's scent back the house. I found her in her and Jasper's bedroom where she was shoving clothing haphazardly into a suitcase.

I sat on one of the armchairs in the room and buried my face in my hands. "Alice. What are you doing?"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING!?" she screamed as she tried in vain to shut the bag which was overflowing with clothing and accessories.

"Only you would attempt to run from this..."

She looked up at me from atop the suitcase where she was now sitting trying to get it closed.

"With a bag full of designer clothing," I added, hoping some humor might get her calmed down enough to talk about what we'd just seen.

For a brief moment, I thought it worked. She hopped lithely off the suitcase, but before I could blink was out the door heading down the stairs.

Her mind told me she planned to get Jasper and leave as soon as possible. Not knowing what the possible outcome of this would be I chased after her, catching her arm as she came to the bottom of the stairs.

"Alice... I'm begging you... stop. Let's talk about this. Try and figure out a way to make things better."

I had just loosened my grip on her arm when she yanked it away from my grasp. "Why are you not trying to get away? What aren't you taking Bella and leaving!?"

I understood her point of view, it did seem the logical thing to do. But past experience had taught me one cannot simply outrun problems. We had no idea if running would make things better or worse; though I couldn't figure out how anything could possibly get worse than what I had just seen.

"Alice, trust me – there is nothing I want to do more than to make sure my family is safe, but we have no idea what will happen. It could be worse. Please, let's just take a moment and try to figure out a game plan."

I saw her shoulder sink in defeat before she looked up at me through her dark lashes. Her sobs echoed throughout the empty house. I knew that if she could have cried, her face would be streaked with a river of tears. "I'm scared Edward. I have no idea how to make this better."

I wrapped one arm around her waist and took the suitcase with the other. I placed it beside the couch and walked towards the back door with her.

"Are we going back to them?" she asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

"No, Alice. We are going to talk and try to figure this out, but we can't do it here. We can't risk anyone knowing about this yet. Not until we've figured things out."

She nodded her consent as we ran far away from Forks, and from Jasper and Bella.

**~*~**

Hours later Alice and I walked back towards the house we had run from earlier. The first rays of the sun were beginning to show on the horizon, a hint at the unusually sunny day Forks was being blessed with.

How ironic, of all the days for nature to decide to bless Forks with good weather, it had to be today.

Alice and I stood on the back porch and watched the sun rise for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I nodded, not being able to find words to adequately describe how I felt at the current moment. _I'm not going anywhere Edward. I'm staying here with you, with Bella,_ "with Jasper." She spoke the last part of her thoughts aloud, a whisper so soft I could barely hear it.

"I'm going to my wife now. I'll send Jasper back to you."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her shoulders lurch forward in a silent sob. She turned and walked back in the house to wait for him.

I took my time getting back to the field; trying to come up with every possible thing I could tell Bella to justify my earlier actions. Who am I kidding? There is no justification. I _left_ my wife. Just as I left her years ago in the woods. At least then I had words for her, told her why I was leaving, even if I spoke the ultimate lie. This time, there were no words. Nothing for her to think on, no reason given. I simply left.

I knew Jasper could feel me coming, so it was no surprise when his thoughts reached out to me. _Nice of you to return. I've been here comforting YOUR wife while you were out doing God knows what with MINE._ I suppose I deserved that, so I didn't fight it.

"Go to her," I said, choking on my own words. What had it come to that I was _allowing_ him to return to his wife? What had changed in the past hours that made me feel the need to let him know Alice was ready for him? The answer was as clear as the day was – everything.

Jasper blew past me without another thought. I couldn't bring myself to step one foot into the field before I knew what I was going to say to her. So I stood there, watching her from afar. At least hidden in the shadow of the trees I couldn't hurt her with lies that the blackest parts of my soul would be ashamed I told.

For hours I stood, watching her. Wishing more than ever that I could get a glimpse at what she was thinking. I was also terrified of what I would find. Would she forgive me or would she hate me for leaving her at such a pivotal moment?

I was brought out of my musings by the sound of her voice, the voice of an angel who had cried for a thousand years.

"Edward... we have to talk."

It was like her voice was a beacon for me. I found myself moving with having consciously decided to do so. I stopped briefly to gather my thoughts, only to realize that is what I had been doing for the past six hours. Six hours. I had made her wait six hours. I felt every inch the monster I once thought I was at that moment.

I made myself cross the rest of the distance. Not wanted to face her quite yet, I stopped mere feet behind her.

"That must've been some vision." Leave it to my girl to whip out the sarcasm. Then she was apologizing for it. Why, I have no idea. I was glad that she obviously didn't realize things were quite as bad as they were. It would make things easier later on...

I knew I had to steel myself against anything she may try and do to learn about the vision, so I remained silent. Willing myself not to look at her.

I was so wrapped up in trying to stay collected that I didn't realize her hand was reaching for mine until it was there, touching me. Shocked, I pulled back. I chanced a look down and saw the defeat in her eyes, the pain. I couldn't bring myself to cause her more pain by speaking, so I stayed silent.

She sighed, standing in front of me. I almost laughed when I realized that she took great care to rid herself of the dirt that she had been sitting in. Then she was reaching for me again, but before I could pull away, she had her hand wrapped around my shoulder. I couldn't will myself to pull from her touch, I needed it so much.

Then she said the words which broke my resolve, "When you're ready to talk, I'll be waiting." Bella. My selfless Bella. Despite the obvious turmoil she was in, she was giving _me_ time.

Right as I was about to turn to her, my mind was assaulted with her memories. She ran through every moment of the past twelve hours, not withholding anything. And at the end of it all, when my knees were so weak that I couldn't stand, when my dead heart threatened to tear in two because of the pain I'd caused, she gave me the one thing that I had no idea how I'd ever live without. _Love_.

"I love you Edward, so much. I'll be at home, the cabin, waiting for you. I just want to understand. Please don't make me wait too long."

With that, she walked away. Home. I turned and watched her leave knowing at that moment exactly what I needed to do. I had to protect her at all costs. She could not know, and even if it meant breaking every vow I made to her, I would make sure that she never felt any of the pain I felt in knowing that soon our time would end.

* * *

**A/N #2: Short, like I said. But, the more and more I read it, the more and more I like it. Prologue is still my fave though. Thoughts? Theories? Reviews? :)**


	8. A False Vision

**A/N: Sorry this has taken a while to get to you... things have been a bit hectic lately. Anyways, here it is.... **

**Disclaimer: I own a brand new Acer Aspire1 netbook... yay! But not Twilight... that's all SM.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - A False Vision**

**APOV**

"Alice? Is it okay if I come in?" Jasper's voice carried softly through the door.

I knew that he had contemplated simply not coming home tonight; my newly-restored visions had told me as much. And in some sick, twisted, selfish way, I wish he would have taken that path instead of choosing to come home.

Then I would have had more time to get my emotions in check and work through the lie that had to be told to protect those I love.

"Come in."

The look on his face was devastating. I'd never seen him look so defeated before. I felt my emotions getting the better of me and quickly refocused my mind on what I needed to do.

"We need to talk," we both said.

Giving a half-hearted laugh, Jasper motioned to me, "You first."

I knew that in order to pull this off, I was going to have to make myself believe what I was saying. Jasper would be able to pick up on the slightest hint of deception and regret that I might feel. I took and unnecessarily deep breath and began.

"First off, I am so sorry that I left you like that..."

Jasper quickly cut me off, and for a brief moment I panicked, knowing I'd been caught. "I can feel the regret rolling off you, you don't have to apologize. I just don't understand why you thought it had to be Edward who comforted you. Why not me?"

It was at that moment I realized the hard part was not going to be convincing Jasper of what I saw. He had seen me have so many visions over our years together that he had become almost impervious to them.

The hard part was going to be explaining to him why I took off immediately afterwards with Edward and didn't come back for him. I didn't need to be an empath to know that he must be feeling extremely inadequate at that moment.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. It was just... overwhelming. To have nothing and then all of a sudden be hit with such a strong vision... Edward saw it too, so it only made sense that he could help me work through it."

Truthfully, I did feel awful about leaving Jasper there for so long with no word on how I was doing or any justification for my actions. But I knew as soon as the vision was over if I stayed one more second in that field that not only Jasper, but Bella as well, would know that our time was coming to a close.

"Well, you certainly seem to be doing better now. Thanks to Edward, I suppose." Jasper sat down in one of the arm chairs in our bedroom, and his shoulders slumped forward, his head falling into his hands.

I sat on the bed watching him for what seemed like eternity, knowing that anything I said wouldn't help him or myself. Eventually he looked up at me and my heart was twisted with what I saw.

The pain was evident in Jasper's eyes. Their normal golden hue was muted to a dull amber. "Please, Alice. I just need to know what was so bad that you couldn't tell me," he plead with me, "What was so horrible, so terrifying that you couldn't trust _me_ with it?"

At this point, his eyes took on a whole other dimension, the dull amber from seconds before was gone: a blazing gold, full of fury was in its place. Never before had I been in such awe of him.

As he rose from the chair, he seemed like a different man than the one who sat defeated moments ago. This was the Jasper who had existed before I met him in that diner years ago; a Jasper who was going to get answers one way or another.

He stalked towards the bed, covering the distance in two long strides. Before I had even had time to make sense of it, he had me pulled off the bed in front of him, his lean fingers digging into my shoulders.

"I need to know Alice. What did you see? What is going to happen?" He kept his grip on me, his fingers tightening with every word he spoke.

I didn't know how to respond. I hadn't seen this happening. It was a split-second decision on his part and I didn't know if I should stick to mine and Edward's story or just tell him exactly what I'd seen.

I'm sure he could sense my indecision; I could see the fury rising in his eyes with every second that passed without an answer from me. They were wild. In that moment, I was truly terrified of what would happen if I went another moment without responding to him.

"Please, Jasper. You're hurting me."

For the briefest moment, I thought he was going to snap. It was as if his eyes were on fire. And then... nothing. He went right back to the crestfallen man he had been mere minutes before. His hands become loose on my shoulders and I shrugged out from underneath their hold. His arms fell limp to his side as he fell to the floor. I was by his side in a flash.

"Jasper, I didn't mean it literally, of course. There's no way you would ever hurt me. I just... I've never seen you like that; it scared me."

He looked up at me and I was met with the most heart-rending gaze I'd ever seen. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. Our roles were reversed for once: he was the one needing comfort and I the one giving solace.

~*~

"I'm ready to talk now Alice."

It had been so long since either of us spoke that I was uncertain whether or not I actually heard him or not. I pulled away from him slightly and looked down. He was staring up at me and I was sure if it was possible he would have tears streaming down his face.

"Okay," I replied meekly, "where do you want to start?"

He chuckled before nodding his head towards the bed. "Maybe we should get more comfortable first. I have a feeling this may take a while."

I stood and reached out my hand for his. I was almost certain he wasn't going to take it, but he did eventually place his hand in mine and raised himself from the floor.

We sat on the bed, backs to the headboard, side-by-side. I chanced a peek over at him and was met with an expectant look. I shrugged my shoulders at him, not sure where he wanted me to start.

Sensing my uncertainty he said, "From the beginning Alice."

_I was running through the forest at what seemed like warped speed, though I knew it was nowhere near fast enough for Edward to catch me. I could feel him close behind me; his agile steps too quiet for anyone else to hear._

"_Alice, I can hear your thoughts, you know. You can't hide from me."_

_At that moment, I took a quick turn and headed for the field where we played baseball from time to time. I stopped on the far side of it, turning to face where I was sure Edward was going to emerge from._

_I waited... it was as if he had disappeared. I couldn't find any vision of him. Then it overtook me like no other vision has before. I was completely ensnared by it. I didn't even realize that Edward had approached until the vision was over. I realized he had seen the whole thing._

"That still doesn't tell me what you saw." Jasper said, giving me the 'I know you're hiding something' stare.

I knew this was the moment of truth, he was either going to buy in to it or not. If he didn't accept the false-vision, I had no idea what was going to happen. I gathered my wits about me and began.

~*~

"So, that's it?" Jasper looked at me, one eyebrow cocked up questioningly.

"Yes, it is. When Edward and I got back to the house, we sat here and worked through all the different ways to try and fix it and finally came up with one that worked. So, it's all taken care of now.

We called everyone and told them to stay on vacation for a bit longer, that we had a surprise planned. They all bought it and then I got another vision where everything worked out just fine. So, there's no need to worry."

He relaxed visibly before leaning over and engulfing me in hug.

"Darlin', there was no reason why you couldn't share that with Bella and me. If anything, four minds working together could've come up with a solution a lot quicker: thus saving you and Edward all that time of worrying."

I choked back a sob, not able to believe that he had bought the lie so quickly and without question.

"Come on, Alice. No more feelings of betrayal. I may not be happy with your decision to leave me out of it, but it's done with and everything is going to be okay. Isn't it?"

I closed my eyes briefly, taking a moment to gather my wits about me and looked up into his eyes. He looked down at me with adoration that I knew in that moment I had committed the worst sin imaginable and somehow gotten away with it.

"Yes, Jasper. Everything is going to be just fine."

* * *

**JPOV**

It was all too simple, really. Her explanation had bordered on comical.

When she had finished, the only thing I could think to say was, "So, that's it?" For a brief moment, she felt a sense of panic. She probably thought that I didn't believe her, and in truth, I'm surprised at how easily I accepted what she said. But, Alice had never once in our decades together lied to me, there was no reason for her start now.

She then explained to me how her and Edward had come back to the house and figured out how to prevent the vision from ever occurring. Leave it my Alice to want to try and figure things out on her own; not wanting to trouble any more people than necessary.

I told her how if we had all worked together we could have come up with a solution much quicker than her and Edward had. In fact, it would have saved us all the hurt and agony if she and Edward and been forthcoming to begin with.

I heard a mangled sob escape from Alice's throat, along with a sense of betrayal. Sure, she should have told me about the vision, and I told her as much, but I understood to some extent why she didn't.

"Everything is going to be okay, isn't it?" I asked her. I looked down towards her pouring out my love for her.

She looked back up at me and a small smile played across her face. "Yes, Jasper. Everything is going to be just fine."

Knowing that sitting there any longer would just cause her feelings of guilt and betrayal to magnify, I pulled her up off the bed swiftly. She gave a small gasp and pulled away slightly.

_Shit, _I thought to myself_, I've done gone and scared her again. I can't believe I lost it like I did earlier!_

In order to avoid her taking my actions the wrong way, I bent her over backwards and trailed kisses up her throat until I reached her ear. "How about a little hunt and then we come back here and see if we can salvage that movie night?

She squealed a little bit as I lifted her back up. "Okay, but no more games of hide and seek, those don't seem to be playing out so well," she said with a little smirk on her face.

"Off we go..." she said in her sing-song voice as we ran down the stairs and out the door, hand-in-hand.

~*~

"I feel completely and utterly satiated," Alice said, rubbing her belly.

"I think I can hear it just sloshing around inside of me."

I couldn't help but laugh at her words. "Hunting humor" as Emmett and I called it was not Alice's thing. In fact, Alice, along with the rest of the family, was into the mantra of "get in there, get it done, and get out as quickly and cleanly as possible". Emmett and I were the only ones who made a sport of it.

I did away with the evidence of our hunt and we leisurely made our way back towards Forks.

As we approached the beginning of our land, I led Alice away from Edward and Bella's. I wasn't sure if they had finished talking yet or not and most definitely didn't want to disturb them.

"Jasper, it's fine. I think we all need to talk anyways." Edward's voice carried through the woods.

"Damn mind-reader," I mumbled under my breath.

Alice just rolled her eyes at me before pulling me towards the cabin.

A few minutes later we strolled up the pathway just as Bella flung open the door. I could see Edward standing a few feet behind her. I got the feeling that their discussion may not have gone as well as mine and Alice's.

"Well, it sure took you long enough to get here," Bella said, walking back into her living room, leaving the door wide open.

I gave Edward a questioning look, to which he quickly shook his head. This just confirmed my suspicion that they were still working things out.

_Would you mind if I tried talking to her? Or Alice? Maybe she just needs a less biased opinion._

Edward swung out his arm in a 'have at it' motion towards Bella. But before I could even take one step, Bella had twirled around, a look of unparalleled anger marring her features.

"I'm right here you know!" Her voice reverberated throughout the cabin, as did the back door coming off it's hinges when she attempted to slam it.

Dead silence followed for a brief amount of time before Alice released my hand. "I'm going to go talk to her. It'll be better if it's me. Trust me." She looked from me to Edward, as if waiting confirmation. Edward nodded his head towards the backdoor.

Giving me a quick peck on the cheek, Alice darted out the door following Bella's tracks.

I wasn't sure if I should go back to the house or stay here with Edward and wait it. The air was thick with uncertainty.

"Um, well... I'm gonna head back to the house... wait for Alice... you know." I had never in my life been at such a loss for words. I had no idea what to say to Edward, if I even wanted to say anything to him.

Just as I turned to leave, Edward spoke, "I think we need to talk Jasper. I'm kind of glad that Alice and Bella aren't here. I think there's some things you need to tell me, right?"

I gulped, knowing this conversation wasn't going to be easy. Edward knew all about my conflicting thoughts concerning Alice, and, having not quite come to terms with them myself, didn't know how I'd go about explaining them to him.

"Seriously, Jasper? How long have you known me? And honestly, I've made my share of stupid mistakes, so who am I to judge?"

I could feel the sincerity and worry coming off him and relaxed, knowing that he just wanted to help me. I leaned up against one of the kitchen counters, "What do you want me to say?"

Edward walked into the kitchen, mimicking my pose. "When did you start feeling like she was keeping something from you?"

I thought back and it was quite clear to me when it had began, "The night of Renesmee and Jake's wedding. I had been getting this odd mixture of feeling from her lately, and I wasn't sure what to make of it. So, when she admitted to me after the family meeting that she hadn't been having visions I kind of freaked. Why would she keep something like that from me? Why didn't I realize that she wasn't having visions.I mean, I swear that occasionally she would have one. I'd come in our room and she'd be all spaced out. So, it just didn't make sense that she would be telling me she hadn't had any."

Edward nodded, "I see what you mean. I think there might have been some misunderstanding on all our parts. From what Alice told me, she was having visions occasionally, but nothing long-term_. _Jake and some of the other pack members were around so much and were so intricately involved in every decision made in our day-to-day lives that it rendered her blind when it came to the visions. Does that make sense?"

I thought it over for a minute, "Yeah, I suppose it does."

"But..." Edward prompted.

"But I still feel like she's been hiding something. She's been so.... distant... lately. It's like she's pulling away from me in anticipation of something, but I have no idea what."

Edward didn't say anything and the kitchen went silent for a minute.

The silence was broken by Bella and Alice's laughter as they made their way back towards the cabin.

"Look, Jasper. I'm not going to say anything to Alice. First off, it isn't my place. Secondly, you do have a good point. But it very well might be that Alice was just so shocked to be having such strong visions after such a long time of not having anything solid that it freaked her out."

"That's exactly what she told me," I said, running my hand through my hair in disbelief. How could I have been so dead set on wanting to believe the worst about the one person who I valued more than anything else?

"Don't beat yourself up about this. It's perfectly human to wonder "what if". Not that we're human or anything, but yeah... I'm just rambling now. Point is, she's your wife. You know you can trust her, right?"

That was what it all boiled down to. Was I willing to put my trust in to Alice again? She had never once given me a reason to doubt her. Keeping her lack of visions from me was the first and only time she'd ever kept something from me. Edward's explanation made perfect sense, I just don't know why I didn't buy it when it came from Alice.

"Sometimes we just need an outside opinion, isn't that what you said earlier about Bella?"

"Yeah, man. Look thanks for talking with me. I really appreciate it." I said, extending my hand to him.

"Jasper, we're brothers. We can hug this out," Edward said laughing. He pulled me in to one of those awkward man hug/back pat things just as Alice and Bella walked back in.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Can't leave you alone for a few minutes without you getting all emotional can we?" Alice teased.

Edward and I pulled apart awkwardly, looking back and forth between each other and our wives, before laughter broke out between the four of us.

Alice flitted over to me, wrapping her arms around me. "So, about that movie. Who wants to head back up to the house and watch it?"

"Um, I have something I want to say," Bella said, fidgeting in place.

Edward walked over to her and grabbed her hands, "What is it Bella?"

"I am so sorry about snapping at you all earlier. This was just a very new, and very scary experience and I didn't quite know how to take it. I know you were just trying to help."

Her nerves were on end and if she didn't calm down soon we were all going to on edge. I pulled away from Alice, giving her a quick kiss on her knuckles before I walked towards Bella. I stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Bella, you need to calm yourself. No one blames you for your reaction. If anything, I should be the one who is sorry. I sat there for hours in silence when I could have been helping you work through this.

Nothing excuses Edward and Alice's leaving like they did," I paused, looking first at Alice, then Edward, both of whom look ashamed, "but the past is the past. It's done and over. There's no way to change the events of the past 24 hours, but we can move past it, can't we?"

Bella looked up through her eyelashes, looking each of us in the eyes before responding, "Yeah, I suppose we can."

Edward, Alice, and myself let out a collected sigh of relief.

"But, can we maybe stay here and watch the movie?" Bella asked.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Of course."

Alice and I sat on the love seat as Bella and Edward picked a movie. I leaned over to Alice's ear and whispered, "So, your talk with Bella seems to have gone well." Alice shivered beside me, she always did claim it tickled when I whispered in her ear.

"As well as can be expected. I think it's just like Edward told you, sometimes an outside opinion is needed."

I'm sure if it had been possible I would have paled at her admission she had heard some, if not all, of mine and Edward's conversation.

Probably sensing my tenseness she leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Relax, Jasper. I only picked up on the tail end of it, even I am not _that_ intrusive." She gave a small smirk as she pulled away.

"She's right Jasper, we only caught the last few things you said to each other, but she definitely is _that _intrusive. You know she'll be bugging you and Edward for days."

Alice picked up a pillow and chunked it at Bella, narrowly missing her head.

"I'm not that bad am I?" Alice pouted.

"Yes, Alice. You are. Now let's watch this movie. I've been waiting 24 hours for this," Edward said, hitting the play button.

As the opening credits began, I let myself relax into Alice's side. I felt content in that moment, but it was soon marred by a tiny feeling that this wasn't the end of things.

* * *

**A/N: At this point, chapter 7 is almost complete. I just have to finish it and get it to Megsly so she can beta. I'm hoping to get it to you no later than Thursday evening b/c I'm going to visit Megsly this weekend and am hoping she kicks my ass into high gear. lol. Also, we're about to be getting out setting the story up and some action's gonna be coming soon, so yeah... be on the look out :)  
**


	9. A Storm's Brewing

**A/N:**Sorry this chapter has taken a while in getting to you, but it kind of sets the scene for the big "incident", as I've taken to calling it. So, I wanted to make sure I got it just right before getting to you. As always, a big thanks to Megsly, beta extraordinaire, who makes sure this looks nice and pretty for you and makes sense.

**Disclaimer: **Anything that you recognize is the property of Stephenie Meyer, not me. But anything original, that's mine. :)

* * *

**Chapter 7 - A Storm's Brewing...**

**BPOV**

In the days since Alice's vision, things had been going well - for the most part. There were moments where either Jasper or myself would walk in on Alice and Edward talking and they would immediately stop or switch topic. However, these moments were few and far in between, so I chalked it up to merely being Edward's over-protective nature trying to shield me from whatever horrendous thing Alice had seen. Something that they swore we had no need to worry ourselves over.

After my breakdown in the cabin, Alice had followed me outside where she told me that things were going to be fine. She never went in to great detail about her vision, something I figured probably had to do with it's presumable graphic nature. A part of me desperately wanted to know what could possibly be so bad that it put Alice and Edward into full scale panic mode. But another part knew that if I had knowledge of the full vision, I would probably want nothing more than to erase it from my memory. So, I took what Alice gave me and was content with that. Well, kind of.

It was in this frame of mind – wanting to know enough that I could move on, but not wanting to know too much – that I went to Jasper.

As I approached the house, it was oddly quiet; almost as if no one was at home. I knew that Alice and Edward had gone out hunting earlier, no doubt an excuse to go and talk some more. Yesterday, that might have bugged me, but today I was quite glad that they had left, if only for a few hours. The conversation I needed to have with Jasper was not one I wanted Edward or Alice privy to.

As I walked through the living room, I listened carefully for any sign of where Jasper might be. There was nothing. Surely I had not misunderstood Edward when he said Alice was the only one accompanying him? Jasper's scent was all over the room, but was fading. He had been here, but not in a few hours.

"Jasper?" I called out, louder than was necessary.

After a few moments of no answer, I ascended the stairs. As I climbed higher, his scent got stronger. He obviously was somewhere up here, but how the hell was he not hearing me?

"Bella?" Jasper's voice came from my left side quite suddenly. I turned and there he was, almost as if he appeared out of nowhere.

"Seriously? You can't just pop out and scare a girl like that, even if she is a vampire!" I placed my hand over my dead heart for emphasis.

Jasper smirked at me before waving me in to the room he was currently walking back in to.

I barely recognized the room when I walked in.

"Jeez Jasper, what happened in here?" I took a look around the room I knew belonged to Alice and Jasper, but saw nothing of its former incarnation. The room did still retain an upscale look, but the pale lavender walls had been replaced with a sand colored paint. The giant four poster bed remained, but the vibrantly colored sheets and bedspread had been replaced with a less flashy brown striped comforter.

After my eyes took in all the changes, they settled back on Jasper who was sitting near the windows. His long legs draped over the arm of the over-sized recliner he was now occupying. He looked every bit the picture of comfort. Wait... recliner?

Sensing my confusion, Jasper leaned over and patted the arm of the matching recliner across from his.

"Sit down and I'll tell you all about it. Trust me, you'll find this amusing," he said with a laugh in his voice.

Raising an eyebrow, I walked over to the set of chairs and quite unceremoniously dumped myself into the empty one.

"Okay, Jasper. Let's have it. Why does this room look like Alice moved completely out and a guy took over decorating duties?"

"Bella, Bella. You say that like it's a bad thing. I'd like to think that my decorating style isn't that bad."

I perked an eyebrow up, "Your decorating style? Really? Alice just let you redo the entire room? What did you do, manipulate her emotions a bit?" I started laughing until I realized Jasper was not joining in on it. I looked over at he looked, uncomfortable, at best. I leaned over, placing a hand on his knee. "Jasper. What's wrong? Did I say something? I'm sorry if I..."

His hand came to rest on top of mine. "Bella, you didn't say anything wrong. Things have just.... well, let's just say that I've not been able to forgive Alice as easily as you've forgiven Edward. I'm trying, I really am, but she's never done something like this to me before. I've always been the one who has taken care of her after one of her more... graphic visions. To have her run to someone else, it's just affecting me more than it probably should."

"And this," he said, motioning to the room, "I think is her way of placating me. She comes prancing in here the day after telling me that she is so sorry that she never lets me have a say in what we do, how we decorate, blah, blah, blah." he said, mimicking Alice's voice perfectly, finishing with a flourish of his hand.

I chuckled a bit before I realized Jasper was still not showing any signs of amusement. I put my hand up to my mouth to stifle another laugh, "I'm sorry. I just can't imagine Alice relinquishing control that easily." I quickly regained my composure and chanced a glance in Jasper's direction. A small smile was creeping at the corners of his mouth. The next thing I knew, he had me pulled up into a tight hug and was laughing along with me.

"I'm sorry Bella, I couldn't resist joking around with you. I find it hilarious as well," he said, releasing me.

"So, what exactly spurred this? Do you have any idea?" I said, swatting his arm and turning to get a better look at the room.

"Um, no not really. Seriously, I came in the room a few days ago and the only thing still in here was the bed and dresser. Everything else was being packed into boxes that Alice sent to Goodwill. She even had gone through her wardrobe and packed away a sizable portion of her clothes." As if to prove his point, he walked over to the closet and opened the door, signaling me inside.

I walked in and was taken back by what I saw. The room-sized closet that used to be jam-packed with every type of clothing imaginable was practically empty. Along one side were Jasper's clothes and a few racks still held some of Alice's, but at least fifty percent of it had been completely cleared out.

Walking back into the room I turned to Jasper, who was now leaning up against the dresser, ankles crossed.

"I don't think you came here just to shoot the shit, so tell me Bella, what has you so nervous to ask me?", he said, with a small smirk on his face. If I could have blushed I be beat red right now.

"I don't really know where to start," I said, but it came out more as a question.

"I suppose it has to do with Edward and Alice and the vision?"

"Yeah. I'm just having trouble understanding why we haven't been told more about it. I mean, she has never kept any of her visions from us. Ever. Why this? Do you honestly think everything is going to be okay like she said? Has she told you anymore about it? Edward is definitely not giving anything up." I finished with a whoosh of breath and immediately took in a large gulp of air.

"Out of breath there?" he teased. "Here's my thoughts about the whole thing - and just hear me out before you say anything - before this vision she had never hidden anything from me, to my knowledge. But I can't help but wonder if maybe she has before. I wonder how many times something bad has been going to happen and Alice somehow thwarted it. It kills me to think that she would suffer something like that alone, and not reach out for my help... for anyone's help. And because of that, I can't be too mad at her for going to Edward . Sure, I wish it had been me, but it wasn't, and you know what, that's fine. She got the help she needed and, quite honestly, it's probably better that it wasn't me."

I was about to interject my opinion when he held a finger up to silence me.

"I'm not sure how much either of them have told you, but judging by your presence here and the waves of curiosity and doubt rolling off you I'm going to guess it's not much. Alice told me about the vision, and she was eerily calm throughout the whole conversation. However, I get the feeling she left certain parts out, as there were hints of betrayal seeping through. I didn't pry however, because there was no doubt in her that she and Edward had come up with a solution to the problem. Honestly Bella, I'm pretty sure that if you knew the full extent of what Alice told me, you'd wish you never knew. And I can't break their trust. Alice specifically asked me not to mention it to anyone, not just you."

I puckered up my lips as I thought over what he just told me. He had essentially admitted, albeit not directly, that the vision was bad enough to warrant keeping me and the rest of the family in the dark about it. I wasn't sure how I felt about the whole "don't tell anyone" thing. Surely if the problem had been rectified there was no need to hide it from anyone. Nevertheless, I had sought Jasper out specifically so he could tell me whether or not I'd want to know the full vision, and he had apparently decided I didn't need to know. So, deciding that Jasper was more than likely correct in his assessment, I made the decision to let it go and stop letting it worry me.

"I swear Bella, you carry around enough worry for the entire family," he said with a chuckle, "but I'm glad you've decided to let this go, it makes being around you tolerable again."

I let my jaw drop in feigned surprise, "Jasper Hale! I can't believe you'd say such a thing about me," I said with a horribly fake British accent. The look on Jasper's face was enough to send me into a fit of giggles, Jasper following right along. A few moments later, we had both quieted down. "Was I really that bad?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Bella, you are the most emotional person, both human and vampire, that I've ever met. But that's a good thing, it's so human of you."

I shot Jasper a questioning look, not quite sure if that comment held good or bad connotations.

"That is a good thing Bella. It's something that the rest of us are constantly thriving to find in our selves - traces of our humanity. It's why we live like we do, why we choose to integrate ourselves into society as much as possible. Most vampires, myself included, lose themselves so much in the first few years that by the time the thirst subsides and we've regained control of ourselves, our humanity is virtually gone. We give ourselves over to instinct and nothing else matters."

By this point, we had moved back over the windows and into the recliners. I reached over and placed a tentative hand over his, which was resting on his knee. I didn't know what to say to him, I knew from talks with Alice and Edward that Jasper still hadn't forgiven himself for the years he spent in Maria's army. "Jasper, if it's any consolation at all, I think you've more than made amends for your, um, well, you know," I said, snapping my teeth in a vain attempt to add some humor to the situation.

Apparently it worked because next thing I knew Jasper was enveloping me in a hug. "Thanks Bella."

I patted him awkwardly on the back. While Jasper and I were close, physical affection was new territory. I'm pretty sure I could count the number of time I'd hugged him on one hand.

"Okay, well... great talk. I'm gonna be on my way now. Gotta get home before Edward does," I nodded my head as I talked and backed out of the room. As soon as I'd cleared the doorway I bolted for the backdoor. I heard Jasper's laughter following me through the house.

Just before I cleared the backyard my phone started vibrating in my pocket. Seeing as how everyone else was on vacation I figured it was either Alice, Jasper, or Edward. I didn't even look at the caller ID as I flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Mom?", daughter's voice come through the phone. A wave of completeness surged through me simply from hearing her voice.

"Renesmee, sweetheart! It's so good to hear from you, but why ever are you calling me while your honeymooning?"

I began to walk at a casual pace back up onto the back porch of the large house.

"Well mom, there's kind of a problem."

* * *

**JPOV**

I collapsed back onto the bed as soon as Bella had left the room. It had drained me to have to lie to her like I had about Alice's vision. The truth was, despite Alice's reassurance that the problem had been solved, there was still a nagging in the back of my mind. What if what Alice had told me was just a cover for something else? What if she and Edward had only managed to avert the vision temporarily?

I was so wrapped up in my own feelings of doubt and confusion that it took me a moment to realize that the sense of panic I felt was not coming from myself. I realized that I could hear a faint whisper of Renesmee's voice, followed by Bella's louder voice.

"A problem? What do you mean there's a problem?" Bella's voice resounded through the empty house.

I ran out of the room, almost slamming right into Bella on the staircase. Evidently she had decided to come back inside to deal with whatever problem it was that Renesmee was having. We both sat down on the stairs, waiting for Renesmee to elaborate.

"Gosh mom, it's not a real problem. What'd you think, the Volturi had found us or something?"

The momentary relief that had pulsed through Bella was replaced by a slight frustration at Renesmee's evidently failed attempt at humor. I placed my hand in front of Bella; a signal for her to hand me the phone. She looked at me for a brief moment before laying it in my hand.

"Renesmee? It's Jasper. What's the problem?"

"Uncle Jasper? What are you doing with mom? Do I even want to know?" Renesmee's semi-crude sense of humor a result of many years spend around Emmett.

"Not even cool Renesmee. Seriously, is there a problem or not?" I was getting slightly irritated at Renesmee prolonging this, mostly due to the worry still rolling of Bella. I shot a wave of calm towards her, which resulted in a slap to my arm.

"There's not a problem problem. Know what I mean? It's just, Jake and I had ordered some custom furniture for the cabin and it wasn't due to be finished until after we got back. But I got an email this morning saying it was ready to be picked up. I was just wondering if mom and dad, or you, whoever really, could go and check it out and make sure everything is right. Make sure there's no cracks anywhere and that all the pieces are all accounted for?"

Bella let out an audible sigh of relief and the tenseness visibly left her body. "Give me the phone back," she said through clenched teeth.

I smiled at her and shook my head. "Okay, Renesmee. We'll head down later today and go get it for you. You and Jake have a good rest of your honeymoon."

"Alright Uncle Jasper. Tell mom bye for me."

"Will do sweetheart. Bye now." I hit the "end call" button and handed Bella her phone back, fully expecting to get yelled at for not letting her speak to Renesmee again.

"Bella, she's a newlywed. To her, not being her to get the furniture that she and Jake had custom made is a problem. Maybe not to you, or me, or anyone else, but to her... it's a big deal. She probably doesn't want it to sit in a warehouse for the next two weeks. She'd rather it be here, somewhere safe, where she knows it's not going to get cracked or anything."

Bella seemed to think this over for a moment before a huge smile graced her face.

"Okay, Jasper. Since you are SO in tune with what my daughter wants, you get to go with me to get the furniture. Now." she said, standing up and holding her hand out to me.

"Don't you want to wait for Edward to come home or maybe Alice since she helped them design it. She'll know more of what to look for." Not waiting for an answer, I pulled out my cell and dialed Alice.

"Jasper?" Alice sounded winded, which was quite odd.

"Yes, Alice. Who else would be calling you from this number?" I said, only joking somewhat.

"Oh, no one I suppose. I just figured you and Bella would be gone by now, you know... wherever it is you guys are going. Where exactly are you going?"

It would figure that Alice would have seen Bella's decision to take me with her to Seattle as soon as she made it. It also was no surprise that she was unaware our trip involved Renesmee and Jake, seeing as how both of them eluded her visions.

"I'll let Bella talk to you about that one. Hold on a sec."

As I was handing the phone to Bella, I heard Alice whisper, "Goodbye Jasper. I love you."

I put the phone quickly back to my ear. "I love you too Alice, but damn woman. Quit the dramatic goodbye, it's not like I'm not gonna see you in a few hours. Here's Bella."

I handed the phone to Bella, who proceeded to fill Alice in on the details of our impending departure. I took the opportunity to go back to mine and Alice's room and change into something a bit more fitting for going out. Not that sweats and grungy old t-shirt weren't my definition of fitting, but I can only imagine Alice's horror knowing that I left the house in that get up.

As I was walked back down the stairs, I realized Bella must have already headed out to the garage. Sure enough, as I approached I heard her on the other side of the door. It was evident by her tone that Alice had given the phone to Edward, so I stayed inside for a moment to give her a modicum of privacy, despite the fact I could hear every word both of them spoke. Damn vampire hearing abilities.

"Okay. Well, you tell Renesmee I love her since someone decided to not let me talk to her. I love you too. Bye." At that point I knew she knew I was on the other side of the door, so I just went ahead and walked into the garage.

"Sorry, I tried not listen, but you know how it is..."

She silenced me with a wave of her hand. "Seriously Jasper, if I wanted to have a private conversation, A) I wouldn't do it on your phone, and B) I'd go like 5 miles away." Her laugh filled the room.

I motioned towards the truck that we kept specifically for moving purposes. It was a given that we'd probably have to make more than one trip, as I knew they'd ordered furniture for several rooms of the house, but we could at least get a few pieces here today and go back tomorrow for the rest.

I helped Bella into the raised cab and walked around and pulled myself up into the driver's side. As we pulled out of the garage Bella stared off into the surrounding forest.

"What do you suppose Alice and Edward are up to?" she asked, her eyes still focused on the woods, as if she expected to see them breaking through the trees at any given moment.

"I don't know Bella. But don't worry yourself about it. In just a few hours they'll be back and, hopefully, will help us get this furniture down to the cabin."

She nodded her head minutely before turning her gaze from the window. "Do you mind?" she asked, reaching for the radio.

"Not at all."

As we pulled on to the main road, the soft sounds of music filled the air and conversation immediately ended.

**~*~**

An hour or so later, as Bella and I were passing through Port Angeles, my phone started ringing. I didn't even bother to look at the caller ID, figuring that it must be Alice or Edward calling.

"Hello?"

"Dude! Where is everyone at?" Emmett's boisterous voice came through the phone. To say I was shocked to hear from him would be the understatement of the century.

"Emmett?"

"Uh, yeah... it's me. Who'd you expect?"

As the shock that it was in fact Emmett on the other end registered, I immediately pulled the car into the gas station we were passing.

Bella looked over at me, surprise clearly written all over her face at my sudden stop. I held up a finger, signaling I'd let her know what was going on in a minute.

"Uh, where are you Emmett?" I had a sickening feeling that I already knew the answer to that question and I was praying that I was wrong.

"Home, duh. And NO ONE is here? Where's the party at?"

Emmett's perkiness was doing nothing for me at the moment.

"Emmett! Can you just... stop, for one second? Why are you back? Alice told me she had called everyone and told you to stay where you were for a little bit longer."

There was a moment of dead silence before he answered, "Uh, Alice called Rose the other day, but only to say that she missed us and wanted us to know that she loved us. I got a similar call from Eddie shortly afterward. That's why we came home early."

"Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!" I said, taking my anger out on the steering wheel. I chanced a look at Bella, whose eyes were huge. She placed a hand over mine, which was fisted on the gear shift at this point.

"Jasper, what's wrong? I know something's going on and you need to tell me what it is."

I nodded my head.

"Emmett, let me talk to Rose for a minute."

He cleared his throat on the other end of the phone, but didn't answer me.

"Emmett," I all but snarled into the phone, "please tell me she is with you. Where is Rosalie?"

"She might have caught Edward and Alice's scents leading into the woods and followed it," he said almost sheepishly.

As soon as the words left his mouth, I put the car back in gear and pulled back onto the highway leading back to Forks.

"Emmett. Stay put. We'll be back in 30 minutes and decide what to do from there."

"Jasper, what's going on? I need to know why you're freaking out. Has Alice seen..."

I cut him off abruptly, "I don't have time to explain Emmett. I need you to try and get Rose on the phone and get her back to the house. Preferably with Edward and Alice. Just... DO IT!!!"

I hung up the phone, resisting the urge to chunk it out the window.

"Jasper," Bella's voice broke as she spoke my name, "please.. I need to know, right now." The pain in her voice, paired with the worry rolling off her was enough to make me need to pull the car over again so I didn't crash it.

I pulled off onto the shoulder of the highway. Looking at Bella I tried my best to stay calm, "I need you to please try and stay as calm as you can, okay? My worry plus yours is too much." I looked up into her eyes, willing her to do as I asked, "Please Bella. I will tell you everything, but try and stay calm, okay."

Her throat contracted visibly as she swallowed nervously, "Okay, Jasper. Just... keep driving. We need to get home."

I once again pulled back onto the highway and tried my best to remain calm for the both of us.

"Bella, I'm going to tell you what Alice told me about her vision, but I'm going to preface it by saying that at this point, I'm almost positive she lied. I have to idea what to expect when we get home, so you need to prepare yourself for.... well, anything really, okay?"

I saw her nod out of my peripheral vision.

As I began telling Bella about the vision, all I could hear was Alice's voice in my head and now I could pick out all the small things that just hadn't added up that I had let slip before.

"When Edward came back to the field and told me to go to Alice, I'd honestly considered not even going home. In my mind, she deserved to wait. Obviously I did decided to go home, and when I walked in the room, I was overwhelmed by a sense of betrayal and the pain was just radiating off of her."

_Alice had looked up at me through her long eye lashes, begging me with her every fiber not to overreact. "Jasper, I need to you to just listen, hear me out completely before you start planning, okay?" I had nodded my approval. She took a deep breath and began..._

"She told me that she had seen a coven of nomads coming through the area, and that upon catching the scents of our family, they would, naturally, come by the house."

_This revelation in and of itself wasn't so shocking, nomads had come by before. It was merely a matter of curiosity about our lifestyle. It was what Alice said next that had shocked me. "The leader is a female, she has olive skin, long raven hair." I didn't hear what Alice's next words were because I was immediately plagued by memories of a time I'd rather not remember. "Maria." The one simple word left my mouth, followed by Alice nodding her head, "I think so..."_

"So Maria is coming through Forks with her army?" Bella's voice rose as she spoke.

"That's what Alice thought. Never having known Maria personally, there was no way for her to be sure. But it made sense. She'd said that it was my scent that caught her notice."

_"It's you, Jasper. You're the reason that they come this way. She picks up on your scent and is curious."_

"So where does the rest of the family fit in Jasper? You said something about her having called everyone?"

"Yeah, she said that if we were all here, Maria would see it almost as a challenge. She'd see it as me having my own "army," for lack of a better word, and she'd have no qualms about trying to overtake us."

_"If we're all here and she attacks, people will die Jasper. I can't see who, because the wolves get involved, but people will die. Our people."_

_"And you and Edward have found a way to prevent this. How?" I grabbed her hand, which she was twisting together in her lap. "How, Alice?" I plead with her._

_"We have to keep everyone away for a while longer."_

"So, that was the solution? Have everyone stay put until the threat passed." A small wave of relief passed over Bella, presumably at the thought that at least Renesmee was safe where she was.

"I wouldn't be so quick to feel relief Bella. As I said, there were things that she said that, at the time, I wanted to believe so badly I let myself look over them. But now... I know she lied Bella. It was never Maria."

_"When she realizes that, with only four of us, there is no threat to her, it seems that she just leaves."_

_"She just leaves Alice? She doesn't try and approach me at all?"_

_"Well, she hasn't made a definite decision, she keeps switching back and forth between just watching from a distance and coming to the house. But, regardless, she leaves and no one is dead. It's the only way..."_

"It wouldn't have mattered to Maria how many of us there were, if she were truly in the area and caught my scent, she wouldn't stop 'til she had me back, Bella. You have to understand that about Maria. When I escaped with Peter and Charlotte, she let me go. She could have tracked me down and brought me back, but she had hundreds of newborns she had to deal with and no one to help her when I left. But I know that given the chance, she'd come for me Bella. It wouldn't matter how many others were or were not with me; she'd never be content just sitting back and watching. And she'd surely never just pass through with out at least letting me know about her presence."

At this point, we were on the outskirts of Forks, mere minutes from being back at the house. I had no idea what to expect when I got there, but I was hoping that whatever Alice had seen had not come to pass yet. There had to be something that could be done.

"So she lied Jasper. That means Edward lied too..." I could tell Bella was having a very difficult time coming to terms with this. I reached over and held her hand as we neared the driveway to the house.

As we zoomed down the road, I squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I don't know what we're going to find Bella, but I need you to try and keep your shield around us at all times. You need to concentrate, okay?"

She nodded right as we pulled up to the house. We both approached the front door with some trepidation. "I'm going to go find Emmett, you wait for me and then we'll all go together to find Rose, Alice, and Edward. Okay? Don't do anything rash. Stay with me."

* * *

**BPOV**

I nodded in agreement with what Jasper had said. There was no way I was going to leave, not knowing what or who was out there.

As Jasper went through the house calling Emmett's name, I walked towards the back of the house, where Emmett's scent was the strongest.

It was so strong that I got the impression he had been here only a few minutes before.

"Emmett?" I called out, but got no reply.

As I moved closer to the back door, his scent got stronger.

"Jasper," I called over my shoulder, "I think he left."

As I moved ever closer to the door, I could vaguely hear Jasper coming down the stairs, but my attention was drawn else where.

A scent so familiar, yet one I never wanted to encounter again, was creeping in through the partially opened back door.

I reached a tentative hand out to open the door and peered out.

"Bella! Bella! What's wrong?" Jasper's voice was barely making it through to me, because as soon as my eyes lifted to the tree line, I saw it.

A thick plume of purple smoke coming from the direction of the field.

* * *

**A/N #2: **So yeah, we're at the "incident". Sorry for the cliffhanger-ish ending to this chapter, but I promise, the next chapter will answer _all_ your questions. :)


	10. Time

**A/N: **It's been awhile and I am **SO **sorry for that. I'll make my excuses at the end, because I have a feeling this is what you've been waiting for.. so, without further ado...

Thanks to my beta and great friend - **megsly** - she's awesome! Oh! And I might earn the M rating a bit in this chapter - be gentle, it's the first time I've written anything remotely lemony.

**Dislaimer: **As always, anything your recognize belongs to its owner. Everything original is mine.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Time**

**EPOV**

I inhaled, committing her scent to memory once again. The light hints of freesia mixed in with the scent of her strawberry shampoo calmed my frayed nerves.

Bella's fingers were tracing random shapes up and down my torso, her body pressed up against the side of mine. My left arm underneath her neck, my hand on the small of her back, keeping her as close to me as possible. Little huffs of breath were sporadically passing her lips, drifting over my chest, causing small shivers to run up and down my spine.

We'd spent the night relearning every inch of each others' bodies, over and over and over again. It was amazing how after ten years there were still little things I'd notice that I'd never noticed before.

One single ray of sunshine infiltrated our bedroom, momentarily bathing Bella in it's glow. Her skin was luminescent in the pale light. Right before it disappeared behind the clouds, I spotted a small light brown freckle on her left hip bone. I reached my hand out and grazed the spot lightly with my finger. The clouds closed in on the lone sun ray and when I lifted my finger, the freckle was gone. I couldn't help but wonder how many more things I would discover in the years to come.

A jolt of pain ripped through my chest at that thought. I didn't have anymore years. A glance at the clock affirmed that. I had to use all my strength to hold back the sob that threatened to rip through my body at the realization I had barely more than an hour before Alice would be here to get me.

I turned my head and buried into the slender column of Bella's neck, nestling in as far as I could. If an hour was all I had left, I planned on spending every moment of it making sure she knew exactly how much I loved her. I wanted to make her last memories of _us_ good ones.

I knew that later today she would be broken and I wouldn't be able to be here to pick up the pieces. I had to - no, I _needed _to - make sure that these last moments were nothing short of perfection. In order to face what was coming, I had to sure I'd given her my all. Make sure there was no doubt in her mind that I loved her - loved her enough to sacrifice myself in order to make sure that she and our daughter would survive.

If Bella and Renesmee lived and were happy, then I knew that my existence wasn't in vain.

They would be happy again. Renesmee had Jake now and I knew unequivocally that he would be able to be her pillar of strength for what was to come.

And Bella... _my Bella._ I'd seen in Alice's head what the next year would be like for her: I'd nearly come apart at at how low Bella would sink in her depression. But, there was hope for her. If the right decisions were made, she would find happiness again. _He_ would be the one to bring her back out of the darkness she would succumb to.

Bella sighed beside me. The sound more melodious than any symphony ever composed. I had to keep it together, for her. Banishing my earlier thoughts from my head, I twisted my body until I was facing her; our bodies sitting millimeters apart from each other.

Her eyelids opened, revealing her topaz irises, fluttering to life once more. I allowed myself a brief moment, closing my eyes, and imagined that it was ten years ago - her golden eyes turned dark chocolate, her alabaster skin taking on the rosy hues of her mortality, and her heart fluttering to life once more.

"Edward?" Her sweet breath washed over my face and I opened my eyes, broken out of my reverie.

Beginning with her face, I let my eyes trail unabashedly over her body, pulling the sheet off as I went. I wanted no part of her hidden from me. Not today.

"Perfection," I murmured, as my eyes finished their route, coming to rest back on her face.

I knew that if she were still human a blush would be creeping its way into her face by now. That not being possible, she instead had taken to burying her face into my shoulder in embarrassment, which is exactly what she was currently doing.

"When are you ever going to be believe me when I say you have _nothing_ to be embarrassed about love?" I asked, cupping her face in my palm; the pad of my thumb brushing across her cheek.

Her lips turned up in a small smile. "Never," she whispered, "You're just going to have to keep telling me that until the end of time."

My thumb stopped its path across her cheek for the briefest of moments while I took in her words. It almost immediately began its motions again, but Bella had noticed. She reached up, taking my hand in hers and intertwining our fingers.

"What's wrong Edward?"

I shook my head, not fully trusting myself to speak just yet.

"It's Renesmee isn't it?"

_No Bella, not Renesmee. _I chose not to respond one way or another, willing to let her believe what she wanted as long as it would take the notice of me.

Bella continued with her musings, "I feel the same way. I can't believe it's only been ten years and now she's mar..."

I cut Bella off with a searing kiss, moving us until her body was positioned underneath mine.

I once again drank in her form. When I was done, I held her gaze with mine, daring her to look away.

Ever so slowly I pushed myself into her until there was no where left to go. A small gasp left her lips as her eyelids slowly closed.

"No Bella. I want your eyes open," I said, slightly louder than normal. "Please, love, don't look away from me," I added in a hushed whisper.

I withdrew myself almost completely and then pushed back in, with slightly more force than before.

This continued for what seemed like ages, her body taking everything I gave it and giving it back to me tenfold.

I brought my face down to hers, planting small kisses along her jawline until my lips were right next to her ear.

"I'm going to say this one more time, and then never again - you are _pure.. and utter... perfection_." I emphasized each word with a thrust of my hips; both of us finally falling over the edge.

I rolled off Bella, but kept our bodies joined. I wanted to stay like this until the last possible moment.

Finally the time had come.

_Edward, _Alice thought. She didn't need to say anything more, I knew this was it. _Ten minutes_.

I finally withdrew myself from Bella, both of us gasping at the immediate loss. I placed one last kiss to her forehead before throwing on my clothes from the day before.

"Going hunting with Alice?"

I turned to find Bella propped up on one arm, her mahogany hair cascading over her shoulders and onto the bed.

"Yes, love."

"When will you be back?"

_How the hell am I supposed to answer that? _"I don't know."

I felt my body contract in panic, there was no way Bella was going to let that slide. But then she did something I hadn't expected.

Laying back down on the bed, she pulled the sheets up around her, not so subtly inhaling the scent of _us_ that had to be permeating them.

"Well, I'll be here... waiting... when you do," she said coyly, batting her eyes.

I let a small smile play across my lips at her antics.

"I'm sure you will," I said, crossing the room and pulling her up into my arms.

I pulled her back slightly so she was looking at me.

"I love you. Don't ever doubt that. You and Renesmee are the reason for everything I do."

It was the only way I could get across my point without causing too much suspicion. As it was, she was eying me warily, but the look faded away.

"I know Edward, I love you too."

Her lips met mine in one final kiss. I made sure to pour everything I felt into that kiss knowing it would be the last.

_Edward, we have to go... now._

As hard as it was, I pulled myself out of the kiss, backing myself off the bed.

I was at the door, pulling it open when I felt her hand take mine.

She was still on the bed, but her upper half was stretched out over the edge, her arm reached out. She gave my hand a small squeeze.

"Goodbye Edward."

"Goodbye Bella," I whispered, extracting my hand from hers and pulling the door shut behind me.

**~*~**

"I love you sweetheart, please don't forget that... ever," I whispered into the phone, ever cautious of my choice of words.

"I love you too daddy. See you when I get home," Renesmee's soft voice filtered through the phone.

I clicked the phone shut, my fingers curling around it and squeezing until the phone became a pile of dust in my palm.

"Edward," Alice said quietly, reaching out and uncurling my closed first, "it's time."

_Time_. It was something I always thought we had an abundance of. Something I never thought we'd run out of. At one point, the thought of living forever, having all the time in the world, had bothered me. I had thought I was a monster, condemned to this life. But then there was Bella...

It had only been ten years since Bella and I met, fell in love, overcame extreme obstacles, and then got married. Not to mention the child that I never thought possible. Renesmee had been the one thing Bella and I never knew we needed to complete _us_. Getting to witness her grow and mature into the woman she was today was something I had never dreamed of, yet was so glad I got to be a part of.

Being able to see her find her own happiness in Jake was another thing I would be eternally grateful for. I knew that no matter what happened to me, or Bella for that matter, Jake would _never_ let anything happen to her. He'd kill for her; he'd die for her. I knew that he'd do the same for Bella, as would the rest of my family. It was the only assurance I had going into today.

At some point during my musings, I'd fallen to the forest floor. I brought my eyes up to Alice, who was kneeling in front of me, her small hands placed in mine, squeezing with all their might.

"You're sure Alice? This is the only way?" I managed to ask through dry sobs, though I already knew the answer to the question.

Her arms surrounded me as I fell apart on the forest floor. My sobs echoed through the woods around us. A symphony to the hole growing in my heart.

"Edward," Alice's voice was rough with her efforts to hold herself together, "you know this is the only way. You've seen what I've seen, you _know_ what will happen if we don't. It's _us_ they want, the rest would be collateral."

I nodded my head in understanding. I knew that this was the only way to save our loved ones, but I couldn't help but wish I had more time. _Time_ - there was that damned word again. Standing up, I squeezed Alice's hand that was still clenched in mine.

Hand in hand we walked towards our fate.

* * *

**APOV**

As we approached the field, my fingers tightened around Edward's. This was it. Our entire existences led to this one moment, the moment where we would sacrifice ourselves for those we loved.

Edward and I sat, side by side, on top of one of the boulders, facing east. They would come at noon, when the sun was at it's highest. But there would be no sun today. No, today was the perfect day for the end. Dark clouds littered the sky, their gray hue a fitting tribute to mine and Edward's grief.

I thought back over my life. So much had happened since I found Jasper in that diner sixty-nine years ago. Sixty-nine years, about the average length of human life. Funny how I'd always thought we had forever. We were untouchable, immortal, time didn't hold the same meaning when you had forever.

I imagined this was how a human would feel as they approached the twilight of their lives. They knew the end was coming soon and there was nothing they could do to change it. Yet so much was left to do, so much left unsaid. I never imagined I'd be in this position, wanting just one more day to say my goodbyes.

But I had had my 'one more day', in fact I'd had five of them. Five days since the vision that changed _everything_. Five days since both myself and my brother had to accept that our time was coming to an end. Most people didn't even get one day to finish any unsettled business, we'd had five and all I could do was wish for more.

It had been hard because no one else knew what Edward and I did; no one else was aware of what today would mean for all of our futures. We'd had to keep this from our family because I knew that if they knew they'd insist on standing at our sides. We couldn't allow that to happen when sacrificing ourselves could save those we love.

I knew the plan would work, I'd seen visions into the future. Our family would continue to live, thrive even, for countless years into the future. Both Bella and Jasper would have a chance at finding happiness again, but the outcome of that was ultimately in their control. Edward and I had taken steps to ensure that they knew we hadn't sacrificed ourselves in vain. We'd left reminders for them to find over the years to assure that they never questioned our decision and that they knew it was okay to be happy again.

The next year would be pivotal for Bella and Jasper's futures. I had seen two outcomes for their lives, one ending in happiness, the other leading to an eternity of grief. I knew that there would be moments where one small decision, one way or another, could cause everything I'd seen to fall to pieces. But I had to have faith that they would both pull through this. Together they could overcome their grief and make it out alive. Not alive in the true sense of the word, for I'd seen inconceivable years into their futures. They _would_ live, of that there was no doubt; but their actions in the next year, the choices that they would face, would determine whether they lived those years in happiness or in the depths of despair.

As for the rest of the family, the next year would be hard, they would grieve, but eventually there would be something to give them reason to stay strong, reason to move on, reason to live and love when Edward and I could not. Our existence would _never_ be forgotten - there would be the most beautiful memorials made in our memories.

It was the knowledge of a long happy future for our family that gave us the courage to walk into that field. The very field where the vision had hit me just five days ago. How appropriate.

They would come any moment now.

I'd planned it out perfectly - Jasper and Bella would be miles away by now, going to pick up furniture for Renesmee and Jake. By the time they got back, it would be over. Those who came for us long gone. There would be no chance of anyone in our family getting hurt, we'd seen to it.

The rest of the family would cut their vacations short once they knew. Renesmee and Jake would be the last to know: Bella would not want to cut their honeymoon short with such tragic news, the family would agree.

"I can hear their thoughts now, they're getting close," Edward whispered, squeezing my hand tightly in his. I squeezed it back.

"Yes, they'll be here within the next five minutes," I said, my voice shaking.

"I just wish I could tell Bella I loved her one more time," he said - his voice broke on Bella's name.

"Me too."

It was true what they said - before you die you see your life flash before your eyes.

I spent the next minutes reflecting on my life, Edward did the same.

Then, just as they had in my vision, they emerged out of the forest on the far side of the field. They seemed to float through the thick fog that had settled on the ground.

Neither Edward or I moved from our position.

There were ten of them and they came to a stop fifteen feet from where we sat.

"Edward. Alice. I assume you saw us coming? How delightful!"

"Aro," Edward hissed, "Of course we saw you coming, and we know why you're here."

"Wonderful," Aro clapped his hands together before looking around the field, "but where is your family? And your pack of dogs? Surely they wouldn't let you sacrifice yourselves like this."

Neither of us said anything, we didn't want to give away anything about where the rest of our family might be, especially with some of them being so close.

A smile took over his face as realization dawned, "Oh, they don't know that we are here or what you are doing, do they?"

Edward jumped down of the rock, pulling me along with him.

"Of course they don't. It's us you want, so here we are."

Aro's eyebrow's bunched together before his face went void of emotion.

As I opened my mouth to speak, a vision took over my mind.

_Rosalie and Emmett deciding to come home early._

_They arrive at the house, no one is there._

_Rosalie catches mine and Edward's scent and follows it into the woods._

_Emmett calls Jasper and Bella who are now headed home._

Edward tensed beside me.

_"They'll be okay, we've still got at least twenty minutes til that comes to pass; they should be gone by then. Everyone will be safe Edward,"_ I thought.

His hand squeezed mine in understanding.

Luckily, Aro didn't seem to notice.

"Well then, since you know why we're here I guess it's just a matter of you choosing - come with us, or die."

Edward pulled me to his side, wrapping his arm around me protectively.

"I think you know our answer," Edward said.

Aro took a deep breath. "Well then, I need you to take those," he motioned to our clothes, "off and put these on."

Edward and I exchanged curious glances.

_"Why is he making us do this?" _I asked Edward.

He shrugged his shoulders.

_"Can you not get a read on him?"_

Edward shook his head as he took the clothes Aro was offering.

"You can go behind the rock and change, but don't do anything you'll regret."

Once behind the rock both Edward and I turned our backs to each other and changed into the clothes we'd been given.

"Edward, what are they playing at? And why can't you read their thoughts now when you could a while ago?"

"I don't know Alice," he whispered into my ear after pulling me into a hug, "I think they have a shield with them who can do the same thing Bella can. As soon as they thought they were within my range the shield went up."

I nodded, hugging him closer to me.

"That's enough, come back."

We pulled apart and walked back around the rock.

The clothes were taken from us.

"Your jewelry as well."

I took off my Cullen crest necklace and Edward his cuff; we handed them to Aro.

His eyes darted to our wedding bands.

"No," Edward practically shouted, "If you're killing us the least thing you can do is let us keep our wedding bands."

"Fine, fine," he said, handing the jewelry and clothing to the woman beside him.

"Because you've been so cooperative, I'll make this as quick and painless as possible."

Edward pulled me into his side and then there was nothing.

* * *

**?POV**

My eyes flitted back and forth between the two piles of ashes at my feet and my captors.

Their end had come so quickly. One minute they were standing there, the next a flash of light and their bodies were engulfed in flames. My eyes finally settled on the ground, just shy of where I knew the two piles of ashes were. I could smell the sickeningly sweet stench of the plume of purple smoke that was snaking upwards.

It took my body a few moments to catch up with what my eyes had seen and I felt myself fall to ground - my body convulsing in dry heaves. I squeezed my eyes shut, trails of tears coming out of the corners and streaming down my face. I tried to push the memory of what I'd seen out of my head, but the images replayed like a slide show in my mind.

_"You want me to what?" the woman asked, a look of shock taking over her beautiful features._

_"I said put this on," the elder man said, shoving a set of clothing into her hands._

_"You too," he said to the man, handing him another set of clothing._

_A few minutes later the two had changed._

_"Thank you. Now, because of your cooperation," he said, motioning to the other standing around him, "I will make this as quick and painless as possible."_

_Before I could even register the movements, two men were tearing apart the man and woman in front of me. Their screams joined the gruesome sounds of their limbs being torn from their bodies in creating a ghastly symphony that echoed throughout the surrounding area._

_It only took seconds to dismember them sufficiently, but that time would forever be embedded in my memory. I'd never escape those images as long as I lived._

_The men piled the body parts together, placing the heads on top, facing one another. Their eyes darted back and forth between the man at my side and each other._

_I was about to turn my head away from the sight in front of me when the woman's eyes met mine._

_"Please," she plead with me, her amber eyes drilling into mine._

_Before I could say or do anything, a flash of bright white light illuminated the area and they erupted in flames._

_Both their faces registered shock for a split second before it was over, the fire quickly taking over.  
_  
I was pulled out of my memories by a set of granite hands, pulling me to my feet. A cold finger was placed underneath my chin, lifting my head.

My eyes opened, meeting a pair of burgundy irises.

"You have been a great help to us today, and we are grateful."

I felt some of the tension leave my body. _This is it_, I thought to myself, _They're going to let me go home! Finally!_

"However, I do believe that I'm going to have to go back on our agreement."

I could feel my eyes getting wide at his words and what they meant for me.

As I opened my mouth to protest, he placed an aged hand over my mouth.

"Shush, shush. I _will _let you go home, but just not right now. I find that I have one more task for you and then you're free to go."

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

_What have I done to deserve this?_

_Oh, nothing much. You've just betrayed your family and friends._

I hung my head in shame, because I knew that whatever fate had in store for me I more than deserved. Not only had I abandoned my family for my own selfish desires, I'd betrayed my best friend - in the worst way possible.

I let my grief overtake me as we ran through the woods, finally making our way to where our cars were parked.

I was escorted to the second vehicle, a small SUV, keeping my head down as I got in. I scooted all the way over to the window, my guard getting in beside me. I let my head drop against the window, the coolness of it somewhat dulling the headache I had. I didn't even bother trying to hold the tears back, they fell in silent streams down my cheeks, splashing onto my hands.

"Uh, what _is _that putrid smell?"

My heart began racing. I recognized that voice, but it wasn't possible..

Turning my head slightly, I looked into the seat behind me.

My eyes widened at what I saw, then the darkness overcame me.

* * *

**A/N #2: ****I am SO sorry that this has taken so long to get to you! The past month and half has been slightly crazy, but still... that's really no excuse. Now that my life is seemingly back on track, I'm hoping to get out an update every other week. I do finally have a job again - at the local humane society - and I'm not quite sure what my hours are going to be yet. But, like I said before, I'm shooting for every other week. **

**End Notes: **Well, there you go. I hope that this at least makes up a little for the lack of updates lately. I won't keep you too long, but I want to recommend a few fics for you to check out. Kind of a 'thank you' to the ladies over on Twitter and on G-chat who keep me entertained and WC w/ me.

**"No Place Like Home" by tellingmelies** - This story is AMAZING. I especially love her characterization of Bella in this story. The dynamic of Bella and Edward's relationship is another one of the things I love about this story!

**"Horizons", its sequel "Boxing the Compass" & "A Dark Horizon" by Megsly **- She's my beta and she's awesome. Her story "Through Your Eyes" was one of the first FF's I ever read and I've been a fan ever since. "Horizons" and its sequel "Boxing the Compass" are simply breathtaking in their level of creativity and uniqueness. I'm always left guessing at what's going to happen next. "A Dark Horizon" is an alternative version of "Horizons"... no, scratch that... it's the original version of "Horizons". It's not for the faint of heart and there is a TON of heart-fail in it. It's a dark story, it's not for everyone, from what she's told me there is no HEA. You've been warned. But, Megsly's amazing writing shines through once again in ADH.


	11. Author's Note

I know that after nearly 5 months without an update an author's note is probably NOT what you want to be getting from me. Without going into too much details, the past few months have been extremely difficult for me. But seeing as how you probably want to know what's going on with the story... I will be finishing "Live & Let Go" and there will be a new chapter update before the end of the month. I cannot tell you how often I will be updating after that because I honestly do not know. But this story will be completed. In addition to the new chapter, I'll be going back through the first 10 chapters and revising them. A very small part of the reason I haven't updated is that I'm not happy with how I've set the story up so far and before I can write a new chapter, I need to go back and fix some of the things I'm unhappy with. So yeah, enough of the excuses. Be on the look out for a new chapter before the end of the month!


End file.
